Take Your Time
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Anastasia has been adopted by the Lestrange's, and now she is off to Hogwarts. Will she able to assimilate into the school without problems? Or will she give our resident potions master a run for his money with her attitude? How will Snape handle the new girl in school? And what is he going to go about the annoying attraction?
1. Chapter 1

**** I do NOT own the Harry Potter series (Books or Movies). All rights go to JK Rowling and associates. This is for fun. I make no money from this at all…although it would be nice. I only own the OCs in the story. Any familiar plots belong to Rowling. Hope you review and let me know what you think!****

* * *

"Draco, come down. It's time!" shouted Narcissa up the grand staircase.

She could hear stomping along the floor above and then down the stairs. She smiled from the large dining table as her son walked in. Just like his father Draco had almost white-blond hair. He was sporting his green and silver tie for school.

Sitting at the table was Lucius, Narcissa's husband, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and a girl that Draco didn't know. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a loose up-do. She had crystal blue eyes. Those eyes were avoiding his at the present moment.

"Sit Draco," said his mother.

"Who is she?" asked Draco as he started piling food on his plate.

Bellatrix smiled. "This is Anastasia. She will be joining you at Hogwarts this year."

"Who is she?" he asked again, this time around a mouthful of food.

"Draco, manners," said Narcissa.

Lucius had been oblivious of the conversation up until this point. He nodded to his son and set the Daily Prophet down. Bella still had her smile on her face.

"She's my daughter," she said.

"You don't have children," said Draco.

"I've adopted her," said Bella. "Since someone didn't want to have children." Bellatrix turned her glare towards her husband who "hmphed" in reply. "You'll look after her, won't you, Draco?"

After receiving a glare from his mother he replied, "Yeah, sure."

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed and Narcissa smiled.

"Looks like it's time to head to the station," she said standing. Draco, get your things.

Bellatrix stood up along with Anastasia. They both followed Narcissa to the fireplace in the living room. Draco had already disappeared through the Floo. Narciassa wasn't far behind him.

"Listen to Draco. He knows his way around," said Bella. "Send me an owl if you need to. I will see you soon enough."

"I don't think he likes me," said Anastasia.

"He's not a morning person," said Bella. "Go, before you miss the train."

Anastasia hugged the woman and stepped into the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of powder and dropped it at her feet. She disappeared in the green smoke. Bella smirked at her husband as she returned to the dinner table.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his copy of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

**Platform 9 ¾**

"Now, listen to Draco. If you have any questions he should be able to help," said Narcissa. "You two will be coming home for the holidays. So we will see you then."

"Come on," said Draco climbing aboard the train.

Anastasia followed him though the throng of people to an empty cart. Once they were inside he closed the door and put a silencing charm on the cart.

"What did you do that for?" she asked.

"Cause I'm going to give you some advice," he said. "Unless you make it into Slytherin, I'm going to be no help to you. You've got to take care of yourself. It's every man for himself. Well, woman. Anyway, stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours. Understood?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess," she said.

Draco removed the spell and left the cart. Anastasia turned her attention to the view outside the window.

_This is going to be fun,_ she thought.

* * *

**Hogsmead**

"First years follow me!" shouted Hagrid.

Anastasia stepped off the train and over to the waiting carriages. She climbed up and sat down and opened her book. Three other people climbed up with her before it started to me.

"What house are you in?" asked the girl.

"Don't have one," replied Anastasia.

"What?" said the girl.

"I'm new here," replied Anastasia. "I was home schooled."

"Oh. Well, I'm Hermione," she said. "This is Harry and Ron. We're in Gryffindor."

Anastasia nodded. "Anastasia."

"What house do you hope to be in?" asked Hermione.

Anastasia just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, here is a piece of advice," said the red headed boy. "Avoid the Slytherins. They are nothing but trouble."

Anastasia nodded again but didn't say anything.

It wasn't long before they had reached the castle. Everyone climbed out and made their way through the large doors. Anastasia brought up the rear. She was stopped by an older woman at the door.

"Come with me, please," she said.

Anastasia followed her through the maze of hallways to a stone gargoyle statue. She whispered the password and it started to move, revealing hidden stairs. She followed the woman up the revolving stairs to another set of door. She knocked once before she entered.

"Headmaster?" she said. "I have the girl."

"Thank you Minerva," said the old man.

He smiled at her as he stood up from his chair. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Lestrange.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"I know what I must," he said grabbing an old, dusty hat. "Now, it's time to get you sorted into a house. Can't have you running around with no friends, now can we."

He chuckled as he put the hat on her head.

"Hmm," said the hat coming. "Brilliant mind, cunning too, with courage to boot. Where to put you?"

The hat mumbled on about her personalities before shouting Slytherin. Dumbledore removed the hat and it disappeared. He smiled at Anastasia as he took out is wand. He mumbled a spell and her plain robes turned to the Slytherin green and silver.

"Now it's time for the feast and the first years," he said escorting her out of the large office.

* * *

**The Great Hall**

Draco smirked when he saw Anastasia walk in. He waved her over to the table and shoved people out of the way so she would have a place to sit down. She smiled at him as she sat down next to him. A few moments later the large doors opened and a large group of people walked in. The old man stood up and greeted them as they were placed in their houses.

"Aunt Bella will be happy," whispered Draco.

"Quite," replied Anastasia.

"Meet me in the common room after we've gone to the dorms," said Draco.

Anastasia nodded as food appeared on the table. She laughed as she watched Draco pile food on his plate like he was starving.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Here is the first chapter of the story! Hopefully this one is a little more developed than the other two that I've written. Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Here is chapter two. This one is a bit longer and has a bit more to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Anastasia changed out of her school robes and put on her pajamas. She threw her robe over her clothes and made her way down to the common room. Sitting on the couch was Draco. There were two other boys in the room as well.

"Anastasia this is Crabbe and Gayle," he said. "They are gonna keep an eye on you."

"I really don't need to be looked after," she said. "I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

"I'm just doing what I was told," he said. "But I have other things I have to do as well, and I can't look after you all the time."

"What else do you have to do?" asked Anastasia sitting on the floor.

"Nothing that concerns you," said Draco.

"Does it have something to do with someone called Severus?" she asked.

"How…" said Draco.

"I heard Bella talking to your mom about him," she said. She stopped talking and eyed the two boys who were staring at her. She looked down to see her robe was starting to fall open. She rolled her eyes and pulled it closed again. "Do you mind?"

"Go on," said Draco.

The boys stood up and left them alone.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"They were talking about his loyalty or something," she said. "I tuned them out after that."

Draco nodded. "They think his loyalty is faltering and they want me to make sure it stays where it should."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Anastasia.

"I have no idea," he said standing up. "What is your first class tomorrow?"

"Potions," she said accepting his hand and standing up.

"Me too," he said. "I will walk you there. It's not far from here anyway."

Anastasia nodded and disappeared into her room. As she closed the door she heard giggling. When she turned around she saw a light coming from one of the bed. The curtains had been pulled closed. She rolled her eyes as she took off her robe. There was a slight draft in the room so she stoked the furnace before she made her way to her bed.

"I wonder if he is seeing anyone," said one voice.

"Don't let Pansy her you," said another. "She's head over heels for him. He just won't acknowledge her."

There was a round of giggling before the talking started up again.

"What about the new girl?" said another.

"Which one, you dolt? We got twelve new girls," said a third voice.

"The one who sat next to Draco," said the first. "He practically shoved Crabbe onto the floor to make room for her at dinner."

"Don't know," said the second voice. "I've never seen her before. I heard her name is Anastasia. But no one is quite sure what her last name is."

"I think they are doing it," said another voice.

By this point Anastasia had had enough. She rolled her eyes at the comment and walked over to the bed. She grabbed the curtains and yanked them open. All three girls jumped at the sudden movement.

"How…how long have you been standing there?" asked a red head.

"Long enough to know what you were talking about," said Anastasia.

They all giggled nervously. Ana rolled her eyes.

"I don't really care what you have to say about me," she said turning to walk away. "But if you are going to stay up all night chattering, put a silencing spell on the bed. I plan on sleeping."

Ana climbed into her bed and started to pull the curtains closed.

"Wait!" shouted the blond. "What can you tell us about Draco?"

"I know as much as you do," she Anastasia. "And we aren't sleeping together."

With the statement she pulled the curtains closed. The girls had all turned bright red before they reclosed the curtains and cast the spell. Anastasia shook her head as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Breakfast**

Anastasia was one of the first people up in the morning. She changed into her school robes and pulled on her shoes. She ran a brush through her hair before she pulled it back off her face. When she decided that she was presentable she made her way to the common room.

Sitting in the common room were Draco and his two lackeys. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to them.

"Morning," she said standing beside the couch.

Draco nodded.

"Food?" she said nodding towards the door.

Draco nodded again.

Anastasia rolled her eyes as she left the dorm. Bella was right about him not being a morning person. The walk to the Great Hall was silent. Once they sat down a large buffet appeared along with a choice of different drink. One surprised her: coffee. She smiled as she poured a cup and savored it. Draco had lapsed into a conversation with his lackeys which left her to entertain herself.

She looked around the room and saw people coming and going. She hadn't realized this many people got up this early. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. Her potions class wasn't until ten, which is why she slept late. She was usually out of bed before the sun came up. But since moving in with the Lestranges, Bellatrix had told her that wasn't necessary anymore. But old habits die hard.

She continued to gaze around the room. She saw the three students she shared a wagon with. They were talking animatedly at their table. Soon her gaze drifted up to the staff table. It was almost bare, save for a few teachers. The headmaster was sitting in his chair talking to the old woman who had met her at the door. Occasionally he would look up. This time when he looked up he smiled at her. She turned her attention away from them to scan the rest of the table.

Sitting on the very end, alone, was a man dressed in all black. He didn't talk to anyone and he seemed alright with that. He never looked way from his plate. After a few minutes he excused himself from the table and disappeared behind a tapestry.

"You ready?"

"Huh?" said Anastasia.

"You ready to go?" asked Draco looking around.

"Um, yeah," she said setting her cup down.

She grabbed her books and followed him out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons again.

* * *

**Potions**

Every filed into the classroom. Draco took his seat at the back like always. He pulled Anastasia down in the seat next to him. About that time a girl with black hair came over. She smiled at Draco and frowned at Anastasia.

"Hi, Draco," she said. "How was your summer?"

"Like all the others, Pansy," he said not looking away from his bag.

"Who is your friend?" she asked glaring at Anastasia.

"My cousin," he said finally looking up at her. "Anastasia, this is Pansy Parkinson. She's in Slytherin with us."

"Nice to meet you," said Anastasia. "You can call me Anya, if you like."

Pansy just nodded at her before she turned around and walked over to another table. The girls sitting at the table were Anastasia's dorm mates. Anastasia huffed as she plopped down in her chair.

"What?" said Draco.

"I share a dorm with those girls," said Anastasia. "I had to listen to them chatter about you and Pansy last night before I told them to shove it."

"Me and Pansy? Why?" asked Draco looking over at the table.

All the girls smiled and waved except for Pansy. She was still glaring at Anastasia.

"Well they all think you are a dreamboat," said Anastasia. "And apparently Pansy has the hots for you and you don't care enough to pay attention to her, which is why she is sending death glares at me right now."

Draco looked up at the table. When he did Pansy abruptly turned around and faced the front of the room. Draco shook his head as he chuckled.

"I know Pansy likes me," he said. "I've known for two years that she likes me."

"Then why haven't you said anything to her?" asked Anastasia. "Is there someone else?"

"No, just haven't had time," said Draco.

"You are in this school nine months out of the year. How can you _not have time_?" asked Anastasia looking at him.

"You are new to the family so you don't know," said Draco.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with you little tattoo," she whispered in his ear.

Draco turned to face her. She had a smug grin on her face.

"I'm not as dumb as I look, Draco," she said. "I know your dad has one as well. So what is it?"

"None of your business," said Draco turning to look at the front of the class.

A door had opened at the front of the class. Ana turned her attention to the front when the man she'd been staring at breakfast walked through. He didn't say anything as he walked over to his desk. He sat down and shuffled papers around before he looked up.

"You are seventh year students. Don't tell me I have to tell you what to do," he said.

The students stood up and made their way to the shelves to gather the ingredients for the potion they had to make.

"And don't be loud about it!" he said.

Anastasia stood up and walked over to the student stores. She grabbed what she needed and preceded to start on her potion.

* * *

Snape sat glaring at the papers on his desk. It was only the first class of the day and he wanted it to be over. His senses were so adept that he didn't have to look up to know what was going on in the room. He could tell by footsteps who was where and doing what. What caught him by surprise was a new set of feet. He glanced up to see a girl at Draco's table. She had pulled her robe off and rolled up her sleeves as she work on her potion. Her hair was pulled back into a messy updo that reminded him of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He watched as she would walked across the room to the stores and grab something while the potion simmered. At one point she and Draco were laughing quietly about something. At one point she threw her head back and laughed out loud at something Draco had said. Snape sneered at the act.

"This potion does not call for talking, let alone laughing," said Snape. "Ten points from Slytherin," he said through gritted teeth. "And you have a detention to today."

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"Excuse me?" said Snape looking up at her.

The class had gone completely quiet now. There were going to be a few potions that would receive Ts if the students didn't pay attention to them. The girl had stopped working on her potion all together at this point.

"Ana, don't," said Draco.

"I said, what," she said again, with her hands on her hips.

"Detention, and if you keep it up I will be forced to take more points," said Snape.

"For what?" she said. "Because I laughed? Is laughing against the rules?"

Snape was standing up at this point.

"I don't remember hearing that in the rules anywhere," she said. "Or is it because you're so lonely that you don't want anyone to have fun?"

"That's it! Miss…" Snape paused for a moment. He didn't know what her name was. This was an anomaly for him. "Miss…" he quirked an eyebrow at her waiting for her to respond.

"Anastasia Lestrange," she replied. "Anya for short."

There was a collective gasp from the class, Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs alike.

"Impossible," said Snape.

"Adoption," Anya said with a smirk.

"Class dismissed!" shouted Snape.

"What about the potions, sir?" asked one student.

"Since the majority of you would've received Ts, dump them and make them tonight and turn them in first thing tomorrow," he said before he disappeared from the classroom.

There was a groan from the class as they started to empty their cauldrons. Anastasia huffed as she grabbed her things and left the classroom, leaving Draco and the rest of the class behind. Draco quickly dumped his cauldron and ran after Anastasia. He caught up to her as she was entering the common room.

"What was that?!" shouted Draco

Ana ignored him as she continued to her room. Draco huffed as she slammed the door. He was mumbling to himself when the rest of the Slytherins walked into the dorm.

"What the hell is her problem!" shouted one.

"I swear if I ever see her I'm gonna give her a beating that she won't forget," said another.

There were murmurs of agreement as the group dispersed. Draco shook his head as he collapsed on the couch. He was going to have to write him mum about this. Hopefully before a fight broke out. Although, a fight would bring a breath of fresh air to the boring castle.

* * *

Anastasia had closed off the curtains around her bed and had blocked out the rest of the world. She couldn't believe that she had a detention on the first day of class. She also couldn't believe that snake of a teacher gave it to her, for laughing none the less. She groaned as she flopped back on her bed. She'd left before he told her when she was supposed to serve detention, but she didn't rightly care.

* * *

Snape sat in his office grumbling to himself. He couldn't believe the audacity that girl had shown.

"And a Lestrange, as well!" he said pouring a glass of fire whiskey. "Adoption! Ha! Had to be all Bella's idea."

Snape went on grumbling some more about Anastasia. He didn't hear the knock at his door or when the door opened. So he was caught off guard when he turned to find Dumbledore standing right behind him.

"What are you doing here, old man?" asked Snape.

"I was coming to see how our new seventh year was doing," he said. "A Miss Lestrange."

"Ha," said Snape. "The girl has made enemies of her housemates and already has a detention."

"Hmm," said Dumbledore walking around the room. "Seems she in need of a little guidance. Why don't you mentor her. Show her how things work. I'm sure she will come around. She's been in a very different environment. This is all new to her."

"I do not have the time to babysit some _girl_," said Snape.

"You're right. You are quite busy," said Dumbledore heading towards the door. "I guess I can always ask Minerva to do it."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will do it, but _only_ if I have the time. I'm not going to go out of my way to do anything for her."

"No, of course not," smiled Albus as he left the professors study.

Snape grumbled more to himself as he got ready for Lunch.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Please review and let me know what you think! Chapter three is on the way! ~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunch**

Anastasia skipped lunch. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her housemates. She was surprised, though when a house elf showed up in her room with a tray full of food. She thanked him as she looked over her tray. Lying under the plate was an envelope. She pulled it out and opened it.

_Thought you might want something to eat. ~Headmaster Dumbledore_

Anastasia smiled as she laid the note down and started eating. She was hallway through her meal when there was a knock on her door. She sighed as she set her drink down and walked over. Standing on the other side was Draco with a small plate of food.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Thanks," she said taking the plate. "What do you want?"

"To talk," said Draco. "And to give you your mail."

"About what?" she said leaning on the door frame. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said in class. It's preposterous that he hands out detentions for laughing. I didn't disrupt anyone else."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Figured as much. "Anyway. I figured I would let you know that he is Professor Snape. Try not to piss him off anymore. He rarely takes points from the house. And from what I've heard, there are a couple of girls who are looking to hex you the next time the see you."

"Let them try," said Ana as she closed the door in Draco's face.

Anastasia walked back over to her bed and set the extra plate on the tray. She shouldn't have been mean to Draco, but she wasn't in the mood to be nice to anyone right now.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone and Anastasia still hadn't joined the rest of the school. By now the sun was starting to set and everyone was headed back inside and to their dorms. Ana listened to the girls as they filed into the room and got ready for bed. They still had another hour before curfew. Once the room settled down and was quiet she drew back her curtains and climbed out of her bed. She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her robe and her wand. She quietly opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. She tip-toed through the common room and out the door. As the door closed the man in the painting awoke.

"Where are you off to at this time of night?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," she said turning to look at him. "I'm always up to no good," she said with a smile.

"Hmm," he said. "Tell me why I shouldn't rouse the head of house and let him know you're out of bed?"

"Uh…well…" she stood there thinking for a moment. "You got loyalties to the Lestranges or the Malfoy's?"

"The man smiled, "Lucius was always up to no good as was Bellatrix. Why?"

"Bellatrix is my mother," said Anastasia.

"Really? I always heard she never had children," replied the painting.

"Adoption," said Anastasia.

The man smiled. "Just don't get caught," he said.

Anastasia nodded and pulled her robe closer to her body and continued down the hall. She was very careful not to make any noise if she could help it. Once she reached the main level of the castle she made her way to the great hall. The doors were standing wide open as they had been all day. She walked through them and made her way over to the Slytherin table. She found a spot and sat down. She pulled her wand out and conjured a couple candles and lit them. When she decided she had enough light she pulled a small bag from her robe pocket and opened it. She stuck her arm in the bag up to her elbow. When she found what she was looking for she pulled her arm out along with a book. The book returned to its normal size as she laid it on the table. She opened the book and continued reading where she had left off.

* * *

Snape was making his usual rounds around the castle at night. He had already caught three students out of bed after curfew. Two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. He was still holding out on catching a Gryffindor. As he made his way towards the Great Hall he saw a light flickering inside. He turned off his wand light as he drew near. All of the teachers had an office somewhere in the castle so it wasn't likely to be a professor. As he drew to the door, being careful to stay in the shadows, he saw the person who belonged to the light. It was Anastasia.

She was sitting by herself reading a book. He couldn't tell what it was from this distance. She had on her Slytherin robe, presumable to keep warm in the cold room. He was about to announce his presence when she stood up and took her robe off. She was in her pajamas. She had on a pair of flannel pants that were black and green and a green spaghetti strap tank top. Her tank top was much too small to wear on its own. He could tell that she had a black bra on under her shirt.

Ana stretched and sat back down and continued to read her book. She would occasionally scratch her head or adjust her shirt's strap. Snap stood there for a good five minutes watching her. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to move or announce himself. After a few more minutes Ana closed her book and pulled out her bag. The book disappeared into the tiny bag as she extinguished the candles and put them in it too. She stood up and made to grab her robe. That's when Snape walked in.

"Out past curfew, Miss Lestrange," said Snape.

Ana rolled her eyes as she pulled her robe closed. "I supposed you are going to lecture me and take points from the house _again_ and tell me I have detention _again_?"

Snape just sneered at her. "Ten points for being out after curfew. Ten points for not wearing proper clothing attire outside of the dorms, and ten points for being a smart aleck."

"Lovely," she said walking away from him.

"And you still have to serve your detention from you disruption this morning in class," said Snape.

"I have a question Professor," said Ana turning around to face him. "How is it you know I'm not wearing "proper clothing attire" if you just now walked through the door while I was tying off my robe?

Snape just stared at her.

"Because if you actually know what I'm wearing, that means you were watching me," she said. "And that can get you in trouble. Especially if you were having naughty thoughts about a student."

"You don't know what I was thinking," said Snape.

"But you _were_ watching me," she said with a smirk. "I'm a lot more talented that you think, Professor. But I will keep this a secret if you return the points for my attire. If not, I'm sure the headmaster would love to hear about this."

"Are you thinking about blackmailing me?" he asked Advancing on her.

"Not thinking, I plan on it if you don't return those points," she said with a smile.

Snape watched her face to see if she was lying. She never twitched and never faltered in her stare or stance. She was telling the truth. He begrudgingly gave the points back before he stormed out of the Great Hall. Anastasia smiled as she made her way back to the dungeons.

* * *

"Back already?" said the painting. "You've only been gone an hour."

"I'm tired," she said. "And I've had my fun for the night."

"Don't make a habit of this, Miss Lestrange," said the painting. "I'll not always keep your secret."

"Don't worry," she said. "Night."

The man in the painting nodded as he swung open to let her in. Ana's smile dropped when she walked into the common room. Sitting on the couch was Draco and his two lackeys.

"Where have you been?" asked Draco.

"Out and about," said Anastasia.

"Did you get caught?" he asked.

Anastasia stayed quiet. Draco sighed.

"You did, didn't you?" he asked.

"What? It's not my fault Snape has it out for me," she said.

"What's the damage?" he asked.

"20 points," she said.

"Great…" he said rubbing his temples. "This came for you while you were out. It's from Aunt Bella."

Ana grabbed the letter from him and sat down on the couch. She opened it and read over it quickly.

"Well?" he asked.

"What did yours say?" she said looking at him.

"Mum wants me to keep a better hold on you," said Draco. "Yours?"

"She wants me to behave," said Ana. "Or at least not get caught."

"Figures," said Draco. "Go to bed before you cause any more damage."

"Bite me," she said disappearing towards the girls dormitories."

* * *

**Breakfast**

"Are you _actually_ going to breakfast this morning?" asked Draco.

"Shut it," she said walking out of the common room. "I can't have every meal in my room."

"Every meal? I only brought you lunch," said Draco.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent a house elf with food to the room before you showed up and another showed up with dinner. That one didn't have a note, so I assumed it was the headmasters doing again."

Draco scoffed. "You're lucky. That doesn't happen to just anyone."

"I'm new, I need to adjust," she said smiling.

Draco rolled his eyes as they made their way into the great hall. As they sat down that the table food appeared in front of them.

"What's that?" asked Draco pointing to a spot on the table in front of Anastasia.

Ana looked down and smiled. "It's candle wax."

"What's so funny about that?" he asked.

"I was in here reading last night," she said. "I thought I cleaned everything up. Guess not."

"You couldn't read in the common room?" asked Draco.

"No, I couldn't," said Anastasia grabbing a piece of toast off the tray in front of her.

Draco rolled his eyes as he started piling food onto his plate. The two lapped into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Miss Lestrange," said an all too familiar voice.

Ana looked up from her book to see Snape standing on the other side of the table.

"What?" she said returning her gaze back to her book.

"I've come to let you know that you will serve your detention this afternoon after your last class," said Snape. "My classroom, five o'clock, sharp. Understood?"

"Sure," she said stuffing more toast in her mouth.

Snape sneered at her again before he walked away.

"You are trying to get on his bad side aren't you?" asked Draco.

"Does he have a good side?" asked Ana not looking away from her book.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said to himself.

* * *

**Detention**

"Where are you going?" asked Draco.

"Detention, remember," said Ana as she left the common room.

Anastasia made her way through the dark corridors to the potions classroom. When she reached the door she knocked once and waited. There was a faint _come in_ from the other side. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

"At least you are on time," said Snape from his desk. "The cauldrons won't clean themselves. I want them done by the time I come back from supper. That should be around seven."

Snap stood up and left the room. Anastasia stuck her tongue out at the closed door. She grumbled to herself as she grabbed one of the cauldrons and started scrubbing.

"Christ," she said scrapping off a chunk of burnt potion. "Must be Seamus' cauldron."

* * *

Ana had been cleaning for an hour. By now she'd pulled her long hair into an messy bun and pulled her robe off. Hopefully she would be done before Snape got back so she could cover up or risk getting another detention. She was wearing another tank top and a pair of black yoga pants. If she was going to serve detention she was gonna do it comfortably.

"This is gonna take forever," she said setting another cauldron to the side. She had cleaned four by six-thirty and she still had eleven more to go. She wasn't going to be done by the time Snape got back.

* * *

It was almost seven-thirty when Snape arrived back at his class room. He had given her an extra half hour to clean cauldrons, which was him being generous. He slowly eased the door open to see what she was doing. The view shocked him. All but four cauldrons were clean and stacked to the side, but Ana was lying across one of the tables.

Her legs were hanging off at the knees on the front of the desk. She was leaned back with her head just barely off the desk on the back end. She was in a light green tank top and a pair of black stretch pants. He could also tell that she was wearing the same bra from the other night. And just like that night he couldn't help but stare. He could see her ample breasts as she slowly breathed. He could practically see down her shirt.

He started to feel an almost forgotten sensation stirring in his loins. It had been so long since he'd found a woman intriguing. Yes, that's it. He's intrigued by her and nothing more. It's because she is a strong woman and doesn't take shit from anyone. Strong and beautiful. Snape shook his head before he slammed the door open. The large oak door hit the stone wall behind it causing Anastasia to jump up.

* * *

Ana had grown tired, especially since she hadn't had dinner. She put the cauldron she was working on to the side and climbed up on the table and let her legs dangle off one side.

_I can get a nap before he gets back_, she thought as she lay back on the table.

There was a loud bang and Ana jumped up off the table and grabbed her wand. As she turned to face the door she cursed. It was Snape and she didn't have her robes on.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit outta me," she said setting her wand down.

She leaned over and grabbed her robe to pull it around herself. She'd gotten cold in the dungeon while she was asleep.

"Miss Lestrange," started Snape.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. 'Inappropriately dressed.' Yadda, Yadda, Ya…" she said putting her wand in her robe pocket. "Let me guess, another detention?"

Snape sneered at her as he nodded. She sighed as she walked towards the door.

"Can I go now?" she said.

"The cauldrons are not clean," he said. "And that was your detention. So, no. Not until they are _all_ clean."

Anastasia grumbled to herself as she stalked back to the four untouched cauldrons. "Since I'm gonna have the detention anyway, no point in keeping this on," she said as she pulled off her robe again.

Snape silently cursed himself for keeping her here. He kept grumbling to himself as he closed the door and walked up to his desk. He had papers and potions to grade. Anastasia was grumbling to herself as she picked up a cauldron and started cleaning.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Snape had lost all focus in what he was doing. He would occasionally look up to see what Ana was doing before he would slowly look back at the paper in his hand. After a while it had gotten harder to look away from the girl. She was bent over one of the larger cauldrons and he had a perfect view of her ass, which had no panty line. By now he was flat out staring at her ass and she swayed to a melody he couldn't hear. And to top it all off he was hard, _again._ He cursed his body.

Anastasia had started to hum quietly to herself while she worked. The last two cauldrons to clean were the largest ones. She sighed as she started scrubbing. She was bent over scrubbing the bottom of one cauldron when she got the distinct feeling of being watched. She shook it off and figured it was Snape checking in on her. After a few minutes the feeling didn't dissipate. She was finished with this cauldron anyway, so she stood up an stretched her back out.

Snape watched as she stood up. Her hands went over her head as she stretched. This motion caused her shirt to ride up her toned tummy. His cock twitched at the sight. Her next movement was to bend from one side to the other to stretch those muscles. He didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder, but he did. The last movement had him almost floored. She bent forward and he got another excellent view of her ass and then she leaned back. He was astonished with how flexible she was. His cock also twitched at the sight of seeing her breasts again.

After she had finished stretching , Anastasia tossed her rag on the table and magicked the cauldron to the side with the rest of them. She sighed when she realized she still had one more to clean. She turned around to say something to Snape. When she did, she saw that he was all but staring holes through here.

"Professor?" she said slowing walking up to his desk.

Snape was knocked out of his fantasy when he heard a voice. He shook his head and saw that Ana was standing right in front of his desk. She had a slightly confused look on her face.

"Professor? Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem…distracted."

Snape adjusted himself in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. He was for damned sure not going to stand up. "I'm an perfectly all right. What do you want?!"

"I was wondering if I could leave. It past nine o'clock, sir," she said still staring at him.

She noticed that his pupils were dilated and he had a slight flush to his pale face. His breathing had also picked up a bit and he wouldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. A light bulb went off in her head as a smile spread across her face. She fought not to start laughing. Big, bad Professor Snape was horny!

"What are you smiling at? You still have a cauldron to clean. And I don't care about the time. Your detention will be over when you have completed the task I have set for you!"

"Are you sure about that? You look a bit uncomfortable sitting in that chair," she said stepping away from the desk. She turned around and picked up her rag from the table and bent over the other cauldron. "Why don't you get up and walk around, Professor. I'm sure that would help."

"I am quite fine where I am, Miss Lestrange," he said gruffly.

He had to stop himself from jumping over the table at her. She had started scrubbing the other cauldron. This time he could hear her humming, but this time she had started swaying her hips. Then it dawned on him. _She knew!_

"GET OUT!" he shouted.

Anastasia jumped. He yelling had echoed in the empty cauldron. She turned around to face him. The flush that was on his face and turned completely red now. He was mad. She smiled at him as she set her rang down again.

"What? Why? I still have to…" she started.

"GET OUT! NOW!" he shouted again, this time pointing at the door.

The door swung open with a crash. Anastasia smiled as she grabbed her robe and her wand. When she reached the door she turned back to face Snape.

"Good night, Professor," she said. Before she left, she winked at him.

The door slammed closed behind her. When she was a safe distance away she started laughing.

* * *

**Snape's Study**

Snape had a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. He was still cursing himself for his reaction to her body. To a student's body, no less. He looked down at himself. He was still hard as a rock. He sighed. It had been almost an hour since he had kicked her out of the classroom, and he still couldn't get her out of his head. He sat down in his armchair. He down the rest of the fire whiskey before he set the glass on the small table next to him.

He relaxed into his chair as his hand unconsciously drifted to his hard member. He moaned a bit when he grabbed himself. It had been too long since he'd done this or been in the company of a woman. Being a spy/double agent _and_ an teacher didn't leave time for personal business. He the out a contented groan as he released himself from his pants. He gripped is dripping member and started to stroke himself. He tried to think of Lily or any witch that he'd found pretty or charming, but the only face that he saw was Ana's.

His hips bucked as he thought about her touching him. He thought back to the classroom, watching her bent over the cauldron. He pumped his hand faster. He'd thought about taking her in the classroom. With or without her say. He imagined her laid back on the desk again, with her legs wrapped around his hips as he pumped his hard cock into her tight pussy. He moaned as he pumped his fist even faster. He knew he was close. He was breathing erratically now as his fist moved faster and faster. Finally he started to see spots in his vision. He groaned as he reached his release.

Once he stopped shaking he released himself and stood up. He grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and walked to his bedroom. He didn't have classes tomorrow and if he did, right now he really didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: And now we've reached the part of the story where we see why it has an 'M' rating! Thanks for reading and review to let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakfast**

Anastasia woke up late the next morning. It was almost ten o'clock when she'd gotten into bed last night. She pulled her curtains back and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She stretched before she stood up. She smiled as she gave her owl a treat before she got ready for the day. She smiled as she pulled out her clothes for the day. She didn't have classes that day.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her shoes and her toiletries and made her way to the girls' showers. She set her stuff on the shelf just outside her shower and turned the water on. When it was nice and warm she stepped in. She let all the stress and muscle aches from the night before wash off her as she stood under the hot spray.

She smiled as she thought about the way Snape reacted. She couldn't help but laugh again. When she was clean and had all the soap washed off she turned the water off and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and slipped on her flip-flops and walked over to the mirror. She grabbed her brush from her bag and started to run it through her hair. She could hear Peeves outside the bathroom terrorizing people. She rolled her eyes as she set her brush down. He annoyed the crap out of her. One day she was going to find a way to hex him or something.

When she was satisfied with her hair she walked back over to her shower stall and pulled her towel off. As she hung it up on a spare hook she heard the bathroom door open and then slam closed. She could hear Peeves cackling as he flew by the door again. She pulled on her underwear and then her pants. She was in the process of buttoning them when she realized she hadn't heard a shower start or a toilet flush. She frowned as she fixed her belt in place. She grabbed her bra and silently made her way to the shower opening. She peaked around the curtain and almost fell out laughing.

Snape was leaning on the door and breathing hard. It looked as if he'd been running. She moved back behind the curtain and chuckled silently to herself. She heard him stand up and start pacing. She could still hear Peeves outside the bathroom. He must have been trying to get away from the annoying poltergeist.

"That blasted ghost! Now I'm stuck in here!" said Snape. "I'm screwed if someone comes in to use the showers!"

"Too late for that," said Anastasia.

Snape froze mid step. He knew two things at that point. One, there was obviously someone in the showers, and two, he knew who that voice belonged to. And there was a third problem starting to make itself known.

Anastasia stuck her head around the curtain again. Snape was frozen in place. She smiled and waved at him before she disappeared behind the curtain again. She had finished getting her bra snapped and put in place. She still had to fix her hair and put her shirt on. She could do this one of two ways. She could put her shirt on and _then_ fix her hair, getting hair all over her shirt. _Or_ she could continue with her routine and put her shirt on after she did her hair. The only problem was her brush was sitting on the sink in front of the mirror. She smiled as she finished adjusting her bra.

She took a deep breath before she walked out of the stall and over to the mirror. She kept her gaze in front of her as she ran the brush through her hair and started to pull it back in a hair-tie. She heard a small gasp to her left and knew that it belonged to Snape. She spared a glance at him. He was standing open-mouthed and staring at her. A small smirk played across her lips.

Snape was floored when she walked out of the stall. He had assumed that she would be completely dressed before she came out, especially since a teacher was in the bathroom, a _male_ teacher. But no. She comfortably walked topless to the mirror and proceeded to fix her hair. His jaw had dropped open as he stared at her. Now there were three problems, and the third one was quite visible now.

Ana turned around and walked back into the shower stall. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. She grabbed her towel and walked back out. Snape was still rooted in the same spot. She refilled her bag and zipped it closed. She turned to face him now. He snapped his mouth closed quickly.

She smiled as she spoke, "You can't give a detention because _you_ are in the _girl's_ bathroom," she said. "And Peeves has been gone for five minutes now."

Ana collected her things and headed for the door. As she walked past Snape she stopped and leaned over to him and spoke quietly even though it was just the two of them.

"You might want to fix that," she said nodding towards his crotch, "Before you go anywhere else."

She opened the door and disappeared down the hall. Snape was still rooted in his spot. After another moment or two he finally looked down at his crotch. He was hard as a rock, _again_, and she was right. It was quite noticeable. He sighed as he locked and warded the door before he walked over to the sink. He undid his slacks and released his member for the second time that morning and started to release the pressure that had built up.

* * *

Anastasia had returned to her dormitory and deposited her things before she grabbed a couple books and left. She gone to a secluded part of the grounds and sat down under a shady tree. The weather was nice. There was a bit of a breeze, but not enough to make it cold. She set her books on the ground beside her and picked up the one she was currently reading. After about twenty minutes a shadow fell across her. She looked up and saw Snape glaring at her. She smiled back at him before returning to her book. When he didn't more she marked her page and looked up again.

"Unless you have something to say, sir, you are in my light," she said laying the book in her lap.

"You…you…" was all he said before she stormed away.

Anastasia smiled as she returned to her book.

* * *

**Dinner**

Anastasia and Draco made their way into the Great Hall for dinner. Snape had been absent from the campus for most of the day. Draco was going on about something he found important, but Anastasia was tuning him out. They sat down at the table just as the food appeared. She glanced at the teachers table but Snape was absent from it. She smiled as she returned to her meal.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Draco.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Where's Snape? He's been MIA all day."

Draco shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed more chicken in his mouth. "You gonna come watch Quidditch practice tonight?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Figured it would give you something to do instead of sitting in your dorm," he said. "And you could meet the team."

"Sure. Why not," she said. "What time?"

"Six o'clock," said Draco.

"Okay."

"You won't be able to attend, Miss Lestrange," said Snape walking by the table. "You have detention again tonight. Or perhaps you forgot."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Maybe another time, Draco."

* * *

**Detention**

Ana was wearing the same outfit she wore during her last detention. She had on a pair of black yoga pants and this time it was a black tank top with a green bra. She smiled as she pulled on her shoes and grabbed her robe. The other girls in the room were glaring at her. They were still mad from the outburst in class. She shrugged her shoulders and left the room. She narrowly escaped Draco as she slipped out the door and into the hall way. She reached the potions class after a few moments and knocked on the door. Again there was a faint _come in_ from the other side. She pushed the door open and saw Snape sitting at his desk. She looked around but didn't see any cauldrons that needed scrubbing or anything else to do for that matter.

"Sir?" she said closing the door behind her.

"Sit," he said not looking away from the paper in his hand.

Anastasia walked to the front of the class and sat down. She crossed her legs and waited. Snape knew she was waiting on him to speak, but he was trying to control himself. If he spoke more than one word he was afraid that it would come out hoarse. After another moment he finally spoke.

"Do you like detentions?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she said slightly confused.

"This is your second detention this week, Miss Lestrange. Do you like costing your house points and scrubbing cauldrons?" he asked, finally setting the paper down.

"Oh, yeah. I enjoy it," she said sarcastically.

She was about to say something when a thought crossed her mind. Yes, it probably would land her _another _detention or get her expelled, but she had to mess with him. It was in her nature.

"Yes, professor," she said leaning forward. When she did her robe opened slightly. Snape could tell what she was wear, down to the color of her bra. "I really enjoy this time with you," she said with a smile.

Snape gulped. This wasn't what he was expecting. The sarcasm at the begging, yes, but this, definitely not. He had to concentrate on not staring at her chest. He was slowly losing the battle.

Ana took this moment to stand up and take her robe off. She knew for a fact, if he didn't lose his nerve, that this would land her another detention. She slowly walked around the table and pulled herself up on it. She crossed her legs and leaned forward resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand.

"Don't _you_ enjoy them?" she asked. "Don't you _enjoy_ my presence?"

"Stop talking," he said.

She smiled and leaned back so that her hands were resting on the table behind her. "Okay. You talk. Tell me why you were in the girl's lavatory this morning?"

Snape opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Better yet," she said sliding off the table. She walked around his desk. She pulled herself up to sit on it, placing her foot on the edge of his chair only a few inches from his crotch. "Tell me what you think about when you're staring at me."

Snape paled, if that was possible. She was leaning forward again and his eyes darted towards her ample cleavage. She had him cornered, so to speak. Not like it wasn't' obvious, his body betrayed him every time. And it was fixing to do it again.  
"Come on," she said with a smile. "I know you want to."

When Snape didn't answer she slid off the desk and walked towards him. As foolish as he knew it to be he slid his chair away from her. And of course she still advanced. Finally he hit the wall. Her smile grew wider as she placed her hands on the arm rests. She leaned forward so her lips were mere inches from his ear.

"Are you as big as I think you are?" she whispered.

Snape's pupils grew to the size of saucers at the comment. He could tell her left hand had moved from its original position. He let out a shocked gasp when he felt it on his thigh. His eyes were the size of dinner plates now.

"You are, aren't you?" she whispered again.

His breathing grew ragged as her hand slowly inched its way up his thigh. He let out a muffled groan when she finally reached his crotch. He heard her chuckle in his ear.

"My, my, you are a big boy, aren't you?" she said as she rubbed his clothed crotch.

Snape sat there for a moment and thought. How he was able to focus on anything else right now was a miracle, but he did it anyway. Here he was, in _his_ class room with a student (which could get him sacked if someone walked in) who was practically throwing herself at him and he was acting like a first year. This was not how he acted. He always took control of the relationships, how very few they were, he was in. He squared his jaw and slowed his breathing. He lifted his hands to her hips and pushed her backwards. She still had a smirk on her face.

"Finally gonna start playing now?" she said.

Snape smirked at her but didn't speak. He jerked her forwards and pulled her onto his lap, her legs landing on either side of his thighs. She pushed her hips down so that her hidden treasure was on top of his hard cock. Anastasia let out a moan at the contact. Snape smirked. He had the upper hand now. He did it again and she gripped his shoulders as she moaned.

He leaned forward so that his lips were just inches from her ear this time and said, "You've been a very bad girl, Anastasia." When he said her name he lifted his hips and ground his cock into her wet pussy. Anastasia moaned. It was then that she realized that she had lost control of the situation. She was not going to become the pawn in this game.

Anastasia quickly stood up and backed away. Snape still had the smirk on his face. He thought he had won. It was when she spoke that he realized that the tables had been turned, again.

"My how time flies," said adjusting her shirt. "But unfortunately I have to get back to the dorms before curfew." She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "WE will have to continue this at a later date. It was quite fun."

She abruptly turned and walked away, grabbing her robe on the way out of the classroom. Snape groaned as he pulled his chair back to his desk. When he was close enough he dropped it with a thump on the desk.

"Fuck…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Here is chapter 4! Ana is definitely having fun now! Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter! All you've got to do is REVIEW! :-) ~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

Anastasia was surprised when she didn't get another detention. In fact it had been two weeks since her last detention. The only time she ever saw the professor, outside of class, was at dinner. And even in class he seemed to avoid her like the plague.

* * *

**Dorm Room**

Ana was sitting on her bed. She had the curtains drawn so no one could see here. She had a mirror sitting on the bed in front of her while she adjusted her tie. Not like it was doing anything important. Her blouse had the top three buttons undone so that anyone who was looking could see her boobs. She had on a green and silver pin-striped bra and matching thong. Her skirt had been hemmed magically to be two inches shorter than normal. It was a simple spell that she could reverse before classes tomorrow.

When she was certain her roommates were asleep she slipped out of her bed. She grabbed a pair of black high heels and tip-toed out of her room. She slowly and quietly made her way through the common room and out the door.

"Where are you off to dressed like that?" asked the painting.

"A girl's got to have her secrets," she said with a smile.

"Don't get caught like that. You'll be out of the school for sure if anyone sees you dressed like that," said the painting.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said before she took off down the hall.

* * *

**Potions Room**

Snape was sitting at his desk reading of a horrible paper. He'd spent the past two weeks avoiding Anastasia like the plague. If he didn't have to see her outside class then he didn't. Even in class he avoided her as much as possible. There had been a few times where she had bumped into him and then smiled as she walked back to her seat. Or she had been staring at him and when he would look in her direction she would slowly run her tongue across her lips. He cursed as he marked the paper and tossed it aside. He had to stop thinking about her. He didn't care what she did; he wasn't going to give her anymore detentions. Ever!

* * *

Ana had finally made it to the Potions room. Walking on stone floors with bare feet is uncomfortable. Especially if the floors are cold. She stood in front of the door and slipped her heels onto her feet. She looked down and gave herself a once over before she knocked on the door.

* * *

Snape's head jerked up when someone knocked on the door. It was almost nine o'clock at night. None of the students should be out of bed and if it was a teacher they would've walked in already. He sat there for a moment as another knock sounded. Finally he muttered a _come in_.

The door swung open slowly. The person walked in and closed the door behind them. Then they stood there. Snape's eyes grew twice their normal size as he looked at the person before him. His gaze started at her feet, taking in the black stilettoes. He slowly trailed up her long legs and took in her too short skirt. The blouse that she worse was at least a size too small, which strained over her ample chest. The top three buttons were undone so he could see said ample chest. And finally his gaze came to rest on her face. She wore her hair loose around her face. She also wore a smirk on her face.

Ana knew he was drinking her in. He'd have to be blind to not to. Or gay, but she was sure that wasn't the case. When his gaze finally reached her face she slowly started to make her way across the room. The sound of her heels echoed in the silent room. When she finally reached his desk she placed her hands on it and leaned forward. Snape now had a view of her bra.

"Hello, professor," she said with a smile.

"What…what are you doing here?" he said. "You are out past curfew…"

"I had to ask you something and you seem to be avoiding me," she said.

"I'm sure it can wait until the next class," he said as his eyes drifted towards her bosom.

"I mean, I _can_ ask it during next class," she said. "But I'm sure _you_ wouldn't want anyone to hear about what happened during my last detention."

Snape closed his eyes as the memory drifted back to him. When he opened them Anastasia had moved to the other side of the desk and was sitting on it now. He hadn't heard her move at all.

Ana sat on the desk and smiled at him. She knew what he was thinking about. His body had betrayed him once again. She toed off her heels as she placed one foot on the chair in front of his crotch again.

"What is your question?" he said begrudgingly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked. "It's not nice. It hurts my feelings," she said with a smirk.

Snape stared at her. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Well?" she said.

Ana took this moment to cross her legs. When she did Snape got a glimpse at her underwear. His already hard cock twitched at the sight of it. He adjusted his position in his seat trying to get more comfortable. _Like that was going to happen,_ he thought.

Ana smiled as he shifted in his seat. She knew he was hard, she could see the bulge in his pants. She slid off the desk and sat on his lap. He legs were on either side of his hips so her crotch was mere inches away from his. Snape let out s near silent moan.

Ana leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Do you want some help with that?"

Snape gulped as she lowered herself so that they were flush. She slowly added pressure to his crotch as she licked the shell of his ear. Snape couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly pushed her off his lap. Ana looked slightly shocked at the turn of events.

"Get on your knees," said Snape.

Ana smiled when she realized where things were going. She slowly sank to her knees in front of him. Snape had undone his slacks and pulled his aching member out. He hissed as the cold air hit it. Ana licked her lips at the sight of it. He was bigger than she thought.

"Suck it," said Snape.

Now here is some information about Snape's desk. There is a set of drawers on the right side of the desk, three to be exact. Two large drawers and one small one. On the left there are two large drawers. The front of the oak desk goes down to the floor blocking anyone's view of who is behind the desk from about mid-chest down. They were so close to the desk that Ana was almost _under_ the desk.

Ana smiled as she leaned forward. She stuck her tongue out and licked the head. Snape threw his head back and moaned. While his eyes were closed she took the whole thing in her mouth.

"Oh Merlin!" shouted Snape.

Snape's hands flew to the back of her head as she bobbed up and down on him. He had to control himself so he wouldn't thrust into her mouth. Ana continued to bob up and down, occasionally humming around his cock. Snape's grip on her hair tightened. He was about to pull her off the floor and take her when there was a knock at the door.

Snape's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sound. He tapped Ana on the head to tell her to stop but she kept going.

"Stop!" he whispered angrily at her, but she ignored him.

There was a second round of knocking before the door swing open. It was Dumbledore. Snape had to control his emotions and body while the old codger was in the room.

"Y-yes?" said Snape.

"Are you feeling alright Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm fine," he replied. "C-can I help you?"

"I was wondering how things were going with Miss Lestrange," said Dumbledore.

"Wh-what? Why?" asked Snape.

"Well, I was wondering if she was settled into the school and routine well," said Dumbledore. "I did ask you to help her with that."

"Oh…right," said Snape. "Everything is fine. She's doing great."

"Good. I will see you at breakfast in the morning then," said Dumbledore as he walked out of the room.

After a few moments Severus lost all control and shot his seed into Ana's mouth. Ana drank down every bit of it, too. After a moment she stood up and fixed her hair. She smiled at Snape while she did so.

"You…you…" said Snape.

"I'm good. How 'bout you?" she asked with a smirk. "I think I better be going. Don't want to be caught out of bed at this hour."

Ana turned and walked away. She grabbed her shoes and made her way towards the door. As she opened the door she turned and blew a kiss at Severus before she disappeared behind the door. Severus slumped forward on his desk. This girl was going to be the death of him. He looked down at his lap. Although he'd come, he was still hard as a rock.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 5. Another steamy scene between Snape and Ana. Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

The holidays had come quickly at Hogwarts. There had been a change of plans and Anastasia wouldn't be going home with Draco. She was slightly upset, but Narcissa told her that it wasn't anything personal and that all her presents would be sent to the school.

* * *

Ana was sitting at the table in the Great Hall. Of course she was out past curfew. She'd made a habit of coming to the Great Hall to read instead of going to see Snape. She'd tortured him enough for one semester. She was halfway through her book when she heard footsteps heading towards the Great Hall. She sighed as she started packing her things up. She was fixing to extinguish the candles when a familiar face appeared at the door. It was Snape.

"Hello stranger," she said with a smile.

"Out past curfew," he said.

"You've made this trip every night for the past week," she said walking over towards him. "And every night for the past week I have been in here reading. So why say something to me now?" she said standing in front of him. "Get tired of watching me?"

Snape didn't answer her. At least not verbally. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove behind one of the tapestries. She was about to say something when his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was heated and hurried. He had one hand on her neck while the other snaked around her waist to pull her close. Ana moaned into the kiss as her hands went around his neck. In an instant she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Snape's hands gripped her waist as he pushed her into the wall. He pushed his hard cock into her hips causing her to moan.

"I think you've had the upper hand for long enough," he said when he pulled away for air. "I think it's time the tables were turned, don't you?" he said as he pushed his hips into hers.

"Sweet Merlin," she moaned.

"I think you need to be punished for breaking the rules again," he said nipping at her neck. "Hmm? What do you think?"

Snape didn't give her a chance to answer before he set her back on her feet. He grabbed her arm and started to make his way towards the dungeons. Ana had to practically run to keep up with him. He was a man on a mission.

* * *

The door to the potions room swung open as the approached and slammed closed once they were through. He continued on through the room towards the door at the front of the room. It too swung open when they neared and slammed closed once Ana was through. They were in Snape's office. But again he didn't stop. This time he led her to a bookcase behind his desk. He waved his hand and it slid to the side to reveal another room. Once they were through the bookcase slid back into place. This time Snape stopped moving.

Snape stopped once they were through the door. He flicked his wand and the candles in the room lit themselves. He put his wand back into his pocket and turned to face Ana. She had a smirk on her face that he intended to wipe off by any means necessary.

"What now, professor?" she said with a smile.

Snape smirked at her as he slowly led her over to the couch. Ana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hands on the back of the couch," he said. "And don't move."

Ana did as she was told and leaned over and placed her hands on the couch. When she did so two ropes shot out of the fabric and tied her hands down. She pulled her arms back but she couldn't pull free. Snape stepped up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"It's time for your punishment," he said.

Ana shuddered as she contained a moan. This was going to be interesting. Snape disappeared through another door and came back a moment later with a wooden paddle. Ana raised her eyebrow at him again as he walked behind her.

"Count them," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said with a smirk.

Snape pulled back and smacked her bottom with the paddle.

"One," she said.

He did it again.

"Two," she said.

And again. He repeated the action until she had reached seven. It was one for every night she'd been in the Great Hall after curfew. Her bottom was sore and quite possible red. She was sure her face was as red as her bottom. It was supposed to hurt, and while it did, she was very much turned on now.

Snape set the paddle down beside the couch and stepped up behind Anastasia until their bodies were flush against each other. Ana could tell the he was as turned on as she was. She pressed her ass back into his crotch causing him to moan. When he stepped away he smacked her bottom with his hand.

"You are not in charge tonight," he said. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" he said as he ran his hands up her back. When they reached her shoulders his hands traveled down her arms and then back up and over to her breasts. He squeezed them as he pushed his cock against her ass. Ana let out a moan. "That's right, beg for it," he said pushing against her again. "Tell me you want it."

Ana moaned again as he kept pressing against her. She would wiggle her ass against him and he would pull away and smack her bottom again.

"You're such a tease," he whispered in her ear. "Flaunting yourself in front of me if tight clothes and barely there skirts. Even blowing me while the Headmaster is in the room. Such a naughty girl."

Snape ran one of his hands down her back and to her ass. He grabbed her right check and squeezed it. Ana moaned and pressed back into his hand. Snape squeezed again before his had slid between her thighs. His fingers brushed over her cloth covered pussy causing her to moan again. He smiled.

"You're wet," he said. "I can feel it through your pants."

He ran his fingers across her clit and she let out a yelp. He smirked when this did it again. She was moaning like crazy at this point. Ana had her head pressed into the couch back trying to keep quiet but failing miserably. Snape suddenly pulled his hand away from her and stepped back. Ana moan in disapproval. The ropes on her wrists loosened and disappeared. She stood up and turned around to face him. Her face was flushed.

"What the hell!" she said looking at him.

"It's time for you to return to your dorm for the night," he said stepping away from the door. "Good night."

Ana glared at him while she rubber her wrists. Snape had a smirk on his face as he watched her. Ana had a plan forming in her head when he'd stopped touching her. He thought he was in charge, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Ana sighed and turned towards the door. When she was sure that Snape had dropped his guard she turned and launched herself at him. Snape was momentarily caught off guard. Ana was lucky he was quick enough to catch her otherwise someone would've gotten hurt. They were both lying on the floor, Snape on his back and Ana lying on top of him. She ground her hips into his erection causing him to groan.

"No!" he said. "I will not…"

He was cut off mid-sentence when she ground her hips into him again. She smirked as she leaned forward and kissed him. Snape slipped his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her closer. Ana kept moving her hips and eliciting moans from the man under her. She was quickly flipped onto her back and it was Snape's turn to ground his hips into her crotch.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Snape couldn't take it anymore. He unhooked her legs and pulled her to her feet. Once they were both vertical he grabbed her hips and lifted her up so she was sitting on the back of the couch. The kissing suddenly became frenzied as he reached for the bottom of her tank top. They pulled apart long enough to get the shirt over her head.

Snape kissed down her neck and across her collar bone to her chest. He was squeezing her boobs while he placed feather light kisses on them. Ana reached behind her and unhooked her bra. The straps fell down her arms and Snape pulled it off quickly, tossing It somewhere in the room. He grabbed one of her boobs in his hand and squeezed it. Her nipples were hard and pointing straight out. He took one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Oh, yes!" said Ana as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Ana reached forward and started undoing the _many_ buttons on Snape's over shirt. Snape pulled back and started to swat her hands away. She relented long enough to pull her wand out. The buttons undid themselves and she laid her wand down. Once her hands were free she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. It landed on the floor with a muffled thump. She started to tug on his white undershirt when he picked her up again. He guided them through the small living room through another door with practiced ease. She pulled back and looked around when her back hit something soft. They were in his bedroom. She smiled as she pulled him forward into another heated kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter six! And what a lovely cliff hanger i've left you all! I'm off to bed for the night and I will resume writting on wednesday (1/30/13). Hope you've enjoyed it so far! As always rewview and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next 2 chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ana had finally gotten his white shirt off. Now she was lying naked on the bed. Snape kissed down her neck to her chest. When he reached her chest he took her nipples in his mouth, each in turn, and sucked and nipped at them. He continued down her torso ant to her hips. Ana had her fingers threaded through his hair and was moaning with anticipation.

Snape kissed her right hipbone and then her left. She smiled ever time her hips bucked up towards him. He slowly moved toward the apex between her legs. His nose nuzzled the fine curls over her sex.

"Please," she moaned.

Neither one of them was in the mood to fight, so Snape obliged as he flicked his tongue across her nub. Anastasia moan as he did it again and again. Snape laved at the bundle of nerves and reveled in the sensual sounds she was making. He was growing harder by the minute. What was supposed to be a game of cat and mouse and take a surprisingly different turn.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from her sex and ignored her groans of protest. He undid his pants and pushed them to the floor. He stepped out of them as she moved farther up the bed. Snape climbed on the bed and made his way towards her, ultimately settling between her thighs.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Don't make me wait," she moaned.

Snape lined himself up at her entrance and pushed all the way in. Ana moaned as she was filled to the brim. They both stayed completely motionless as they adjust to the new sensations. After on the a few seconds Ana hooked her right leg on his hip, letting him sink further into her.

"Sweet Merlin," he moaned.

"Move," she said. "Please, move."

Snape obliged and pulled almost all the way out. When all that was left was the tip of his cock he pushed back in causing Ana to moan with passion. He did it again and again reveling in the sounds she made. Ana hooked both her legs on his hips and pulled him deeper into her with every thrust. They were both grunting and moaning with passion.

"Oh…yes…" moaned Ana. "I'm…I'm almost…"

"Not yet…" said Snape.

"I don't…think I can wait…" she gasped out as he picked up his pace.

Snape had doubled the speed of which he pounded into her pussy. She would scream out in ecstasy when he hit her g-spot.

"I can't hold off…" she said gripping his arm.

"Let go," he whispered into her ear.

Ana let go of all her concentration as she found the edge of ecstasy and dived head first over the cliff. As her inner walls clamped down around Severus he joined her in the swan dive over the edge of ecstasy and rapture.

* * *

They both lay quiet in the bed while their breathing returned to normal.

_Well, this is awkward,_ thought Ana as she looked up at the ceiling.

Ana started to move from the bed when Snape pulled her back. She turned to look at him with a small amount of surprise on her face.

"If you are caught out of bed at this hour you will most definitely lose House points," said Snape. "And you run the risk of exposing…this…"

"This?" she said looking at him. "What _is_ this?"

Snape thought for a moment. He could answer one of two ways. He could say it was just a release of sexual tension that had been built up and stoked over the past few months, which was true. Or he could admit that he had some sort of feelings for the girl…_no woman_…sitting in the bed next to him, even though he, himself, was unsure of what those feelings might actually be.

Anastasia watched as a few emotions flicked across his face. After a moment of him not saying anything she huffed and slid out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and redressed herself quickly before she disappeared out of the room.

* * *

Ana had made it back to the dungeons without being caught. Filtch rarely came down to the dungeons as it was. She climbed through the door without speaking to the painting and completely ignored Draco who was sitting up in the common room apparently waiting on her.

_I was foolish to think he had any sort of feelings for me,_ she thought as she changed into her pajamas. _I should look at it for what it was, a one night stand. Everything will go back to normal tomorrow. I will ignore him!_

"Hopefully," she said as she pulled the curtains to for the night.

* * *

"Damn it man!" said Snape as he paced around his bedroom.

"Troubles?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape whirled around to see the old man standing in the door way.

"I knocked, but you didn't hear me," he said with a small smile.

Snape was worried about that smile. People usually saw _that_ smile when Dumbledore knows something he's not telling. There was a good chance the reason he didn't hear the knock is because he was otherwise occupied.

"What do you want?" asked Snape pouring a class of Fire Whiskey.

"Just checking in on you," said Dumbledore. "How are things with Voldemort?"

"Same as the last time. He thinks he knows everything and he really knows nothing," said Snape looking into the fire. "I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. There are a few who might be catching on."

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Dumbledore. "How are things with Anastasia? They are going well, I presume?"

There was that smile again. He is bound to know about…_that_.

"UH, yes things are well. She's adjusted well enough," said Snape.

"Good, good," smiled Albus. "I'm glad she feels at home here. Well, I must be off. You get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Snape nodded but did not answer. When he was sure the old man was gone he poured another glass of Fire Whiskey and downed it without a second's hesitation.

* * *

**Morning**

Ana had skipped breakfast. As much as she wanted to forget about the events from the night before, she couldn't face him this morning. A house elf had brought her a breakfast tray again. There was no note, but she assumed it was from the headmaster. He always seemed to know things no one else did. She was almost avoiding Draco. He suspected something was going on and she really didn't want to deal with him either.

"Miss?" said a small, squeaky voice from the door. "Nelly has a letter for you."

"Who from?" she asked motioning the small creature over.

"Nelly was told not to tell," she said handing the envelope over. "Tis a secret."

"Thank you Nelly," said Ana opening the note. "Do you want my toast? I'm noting going to eat it."

"Thank you Miss, but Nelly doesn't like toast," said the elf.

"All right then," said Ana reading over the note.

She knew this handwriting. This handwriting was hard to mistake for anyone else. She'd been summoned to the potions classroom. She thought about not going, but she knew that would result in more letters being delivered by House Elves and owls alike. She sighed as she got dressed for the day.

* * *

Ana paced in her room holding the note. She was debating on whether or not she wanted to go see him or even go to class that morning. She huffed as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. She slid the note into her pocket as she exited the common room. She could avoid seeing him one on one, but she had to go to class.

* * *

Snape sat at his desk as the students filed in. He had asked Ana to come see him _before_ class started but she never showed, so it was a slight surprise to see her walking in with Draco and Pansy for class.

"Your potions from last class were absolutely horrible. One two were able to make _decent_ Skele-Gro potion," said Snape, glaring at the students. "Today's potion is on the board. Get to it."

Without another word he sat down behind his desk and ignored them. To her credit Ana ignored him as well.

* * *

**Here is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to get it up. Chapter 8 is finished and will be up shortly. Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas vacation had come and gone. Ana was proud of herself, she'd not thought of Snape once on vacation. She was in a good mood when they returned, but it seemed as though Snape's mood had soured over the holidays. He seemed to go off on everyone a little more than usual, even the Slytherins.

As the months progressed she tried not to go ask him what was wrong. She kept telling herself she didn't care or that she was possibly part of the problem. Her other classes were bearable, but she was just looking forward to the end of term so she could go back home. The farther away she was from him the better she seemed to do.

* * *

There was one night that had changed the way she saw everything. She'd skipped dinner again that night and Draco hadn't seemed to notice. He'd been acting increasingly weirder all year and now it seemed as though he wasn't all there.

As she finished her meal she heard a ruckus on the floors above her. She set he cup aside and pulled on her robe. It wouldn't do well to be caught out in her pajamas. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her wand and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the main floors of the castle she didn't see anyone. There were no students, or teachers. The ghosts were missing as well. Even Peeves was missing. That's when she heard it. She heard glass shattering and dinnerware being knocked around.

She got the shock of her life when she saw Bellatrix exit the Great Hall.

"Bella?" said Ana astounded.

"ANA!" shouted Bellatrix as she hugged her daughter. "Come now. Time to go!"

Bella grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a hidden passage. This passage led them out the back of the castle and away from everyone else.

'What's going on?" asked Ana as she tried to keep up the fast pace.

When they'd reached Hagrid's Hut Bella let go of her hand and started cackling and shouting. That's when Ana heard a familiar voice. It was Harry Potter. She turned around and watched as he tried to fight Snape. He was losing quite badly. Bella tried to grab her hand and pull her away but she didn't move. She just watched as the two argued and shot spells and curses at each other.

When all was said and done Snape turned and walked away. Harry was lying on the ground not moving. As she moved to check on him Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the forest.

"Let go! What did you do to him," she said trying to pull free.

"He's fine," said Snape still dragging her along.

"Let go!" she said again.

She was finally able to wring her arm free of his grasp and slip it out of her sleeve. In doing so Snape had inadvertently pulled her robe clean off of her. IT was then that she realized she probably should've put real clothes on. It was freezing out here in nothing but a tank top and booty shorts.

When Snape turned around she could see a familiar look in his eyes. It was a look she hadn't seen in months. He wanted her. She brought her arms up around her body trying to keep herself warm. Snap dropped the robe and slowly advanced on her.

* * *

He knew she'd wiggled out of the robe when it hung empty by his side. He cursed silently as he turned around to retrieve her again. But he stopped dead in his tracks. She was barely wearing anything. _She must have been asleep_, he thought as he took in her appearance. When she brought her arms around her chest she'd pushed her breasts up. Whether or not she did it on purpose had remained to be seen.

He slowly walked towards her. He couldn't deny that he wanted her. He'd gone months without any kind of release. There had been days that he locked himself away brewing potions for no reason so he could avoid seeing her. But there was no chance of that now. It was almost as if he had no control over his body.

* * *

She wanted to move away, but she didn't. As much as she wanted to run from him and never look back, she didn't move. Because as much as she wanted to do that, she wanted to be here with him. TO have him touch her. To touch her in ways that she hadn't felt in such a long time.

When he was close enough she grabbed his robes and pulled him closer. He didn't hesitate either. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair. He slowly backed her up to the closest tree before he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He kissed down her neck and to her chest. All ceremonious fashion had been tossed out the window. There was no time and no need for it. He pulled one of her boobs out of her shirt and quickly sucked the nipple into his mouth. Ana threw her head back as she moaned. The fingers she'd had in his hair took a firm grip and held him there while her hips ground into his.

Snape let out a small growl when he released her nipple. With formalities gone and need the only thing driving them he was going to take her. He released his hard cock from his pants with practiced ease before he moved his hand to her covered treasure. He ran his finger along her cloth cover core. She was soaked. She wanted him as much as he wanted, no needed her. He jerked her shorts and underwear aside and slammed his thick cock deep into her.

Ana let out a grunt of satisfaction when he entered her. There were no words spoken, only grunts exchanged between heated kisses. After only a few minutes they reached their high. Snape leaned into her, pushing her into the tree as he caught his breath. His member was still hard, but they didn't have time for anything else at the current moment.

He slipped out of her and fixed his person while she did the same. He reached down and handed her the discarded and forgotten robe. She picked a few twigs out of it before she put it on.

"Come," he said. "There is a lot you don't know and Bella will be eagerly awaiting you."

Without another word he grabbed her hand and led her farther into the forest. When he finally stopped walking he pulled her close and wrapped his cloak around her before the appareated away from the school.

* * *

When she had her bearings again Ana looked at her surroundings. They were outside the front gate of Malfoy Manor. Snape led the way through the gate and up the front steps. As soon as they were in the house Bella grabbed Ana's arm and led her up the stairs.

"Where have you been?!" said Bellatrix as they walked quickly down the hall. "I thought you'd been caught!"

"I'm fine," said Ana as they entered her room. "I got lost trying to find you all in the forest."

"Right. Did Severus find you?" she asked as she threw open the wardrobe.

"Yes," said Ana as she tossed her robe aside and slid off her shoes.

She was going to have blisters in the morning from not wearing socks. When she looked up Bellatrix was laying out new clothes for her to wear.

"Get a bath and then get dressed," she said before she disappeared from the room.

Anastasia sighed as she walked into the adjoining bathroom. She could do with a warm bath. She tossed her ragged clothes aside and slid into the warm water. She hadn't had a bath like this since she'd started at Hogwarts. She was lucky some days to get a warm shower if Peeves wasn't messing with the pipes. She closed her eyes as she relaxed further into the water and though back on her most recent escapades.

* * *

"What are you still doing in there!" shouted Bella as she walked into the bathroom.

"OH, I must have fallen asleep," said Ana as she stood to get out.

"Come on. We don't have much time!" said Bella as she dragged Ana back into the bedroom.

"Time for what? What's going on?" asked Ana as she towel dried her hair.

Bella jerked the towel from her and spelled her hair dry. Ana then got dress as quickly as possible. When she was decent Bella grabbed her hand and pulled out of the room and down the stairs as quickly as possible. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Draco and Narcissa. Bella stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to fix Ana's hair again. When she was satisfied she kissed her on the cheek and then she and Narcissa disappeared into the dining room.

"What's going on?" asked Ana as she looked at Draco. "You look like shit."

"Thanks…" he said sarcastically, but he never answered her question.

After another moment the doors opened in front of them and Narcissa ushered them through. Ana looked around the room. There were many masked figures standing around. There were a few unmasked ones as well, but she didn't know who they were, but they all seemed happy to see her and Draco.

Narciassa positioned the two of them in the center of the room before she placed a kiss on Draco's cheek before she sat down next to Lucius. Ana stood there trying not to fidget. She wasn't used to this much attention. Then she heard a familiar voice, it was Severus Snape. She turned to look out the door and saw him walking with another man, if you could call him a man. She knew who this was. Everyone knew who this was. It was Voldemort.

Voldemort had a sickly smile on his face as he listened to Severus speak. When they entered the room his gaze fell on Ana and Draco.

"Ah, Draco," he said gliding over to them. "I hear thingss went well. And who iss thiss?" he said turning his attention to Ana.

"That's my daughter, my Lord," said Bellatrix from her seat.

"Ah," he said circling the two of them. "Anastasia."

Ana nodded but didn't speak. She had a feeling it was one of those "speak when spoken to" times. When he finished circling them he moved to the head of the room and sat down. His grin never leaving his face.

"It's time," he said.

Ana frowned when she looked at Draco, but he avoided her gaze. Narcissa and Bella stood up and walked over to them. Bella grabbed Ana's left hand and joined it with Draco's. Narcissa had pulled a box out of her pocket and opened it, handing the contents to Draco. When they were finished they returned to their seats. The room was eerily quiet.

Snape cleared his throat and stepped up to them, wand in hand. He muttered a few words under his breath as a jet of pink light shot out the end of his wand. The stream of light looped around the conjoined hands and lingered for a moment before it disappeared. Snape put his wand away and stepped back to his spot. Draco grabbed Ana's hand and slipped a gold band onto her ring finger before doing the same to himself.

Ana was in shock as she looked at her hand. She was dreaming right? She didn't just _marry_ Draco Malfoy!"

"Ah, sstuned ssilence," said Voldemort from his chair. "Why don't you take your bride away for ssome alone time?"

There were a few chuckles around the room as Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. He didn't say anything as they climbed the stairs and made their way to Draco's room. Once inside the room he closed the door and locked it. When he turned around Ana was standing right behind him, and she wasn't happy.

"What the hell was that!?" she shouted.

"Keep your voice down," he said as he warded the room.

"Keep my voice down!? You can't be serious!" she said. "We're married Draco! Married! Did you know this was going to happen!?"

When Draco didn't speak she knew his answer. "Why didn't you warn me!? You had plenty of time!"

"I wasn't allowed to! I figured Bella would've told you while you were getting dressed," he said as he collapsed in a nearby chair.

"No. I fell asleep in the tub. We hurried to get me dressed," said Ana sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, now what?"

"What do you think?" he said glancing at the rest of the bed.

"You can't be serious," she said. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"You have to. They are going to check," said Draco as he removed his coat.

"I still don't have to sleep with you," she said moving away from the bed. "What they are looking for hasn't been there in a while."

"So you're not…" he said as his face flushed pink.

"No, Draco. I'm not a virgin," she said with a smile. "Are you?"

"No," he said. It was true. He wasn't. He and Pansy had slept together during their fifth year. This is why she wanted him so bad now.

"So there," she said collapsing in the vacated chair. "We're good."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "They will know if we didn't even attempt to…"

"Draco, I don't love you," she said from the chair. "And I have no desire to be married to you either. So why don't you tell me what's going on."

"I'm not head over heels for you either," said Draco. "Do you think Bella and Roldolphus love each other? What about my parents? Hmm?" Draco was pacing the room now. "They tolerate each other for the sake of a Pure-Blood race."

"That's that this is about? Making more Pure-Bloods?" asked Ana. "Oh, this is rich. You people are crazy!"

"Well, it's not like you've had guys knocking down your door!" shouted Draco. "You've been off by yourself the whole year!"

Ana opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. I she said she's been with Snape for part of the year that would most likely get him into trouble and she didn't want to do that. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was either do it now and get it over with or run the risk of having an audience if they didn't.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," she said as she started to unbutton her dress.

* * *

**Dun dun Dunn! Another cliff hanger! And a twist to boot! Review and tell me what you're thinking! ~kat**


	9. Chapter 9

Ana and Draco we still lying in the bed when there was a knock at the door. Draco was the one who stood to open the door. Ana grabbed the sheets around herself and rolled away from the door. She could hear Draco muttering to someone before the door closed again.

"We are wanted down stairs," he said as he grabbed his clothes.

"I'm not going," she said. "Give them some excuse about being too sore or something. I doubt any of them know I wasn't a virgin to being with."

Draco nodded and walked out of the room. Ana grabbed her wand and rewarded the door when it closed. Draco wasn't bad in bed, but she'd had better. And I'm sure he could think the same thing. Neither one of them wanted to be in this situation, but here they were, married and told to breed for the sake of a better future.

* * *

"Where is Anastasia?" asked Bellatrix when Draco entered alone.

"She isn't well," he said taking his seat next to his mother.

Both Bella and Narcissa nodded their heads in understanding. A few men around the table smirked and congratulated Draco. But everyone fell silent when Voldemort walked into the room.

* * *

It had been two hours since Draco disappeared. Ana had bathed and redressed and was now pacing the room. There was a knock at the door. She removed the spells and opened the door. Narcissa was standing on the other side.

"Come with me," she said as she turned and walked away.

Ana followed her to her room. Sitting on the night table was a small purple potion.

"You will continue to stay in here for the time being," said Narcissa. "Take the potion. It will help with the soreness."

Ana nodded as Narcissa left the room. She looked at the phial on the table before she tossed it into the drawer. At least they had bought the lie.

She was tired now. She wanted to sleep more than ever. She pulled her dress off and tossed it aside along with her boots and stockings. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a set of pajamas. She laid them on the bed and disappeared into her bathroom. While she was in there, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she shouted from the bathroom.

She heard the door open and then close. She could hear someone breathing in the next room, but she couldn't tell who it was. She grabbed her bathrobe and laid her brush down. When she reentered her bedroom Snape was standing in front of the door.

"Hello," she said.

Snape nodded.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"That you were going to be the one marrying Draco? No," he said. "I knew he was supposed to get married, but I had no idea it was you."

Ana nodded as she tossed her robe aside. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. She went to grab her shorts when Snape grabbed her wrist.

"You lied to them," he said.

"Yes, I did," she said. "How do you think they would've reacted if they'd known I wasn't a virgin? Hmm?" she said pulling her arm away.

"They would've demanded to know who you had been with," said Snape.

"Exactly," said Ana as she pulled her shorts on. "And I couldn't rightly tell them it was you, now could I?"

He knew she was right. And it's not like it mattered now. The deed was done and none would be the wiser unless they said something.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" she asked looking at him.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she was still holding on to the hope that there was something more between then than a good fuck. When he didn't speak she opened the door and ushered him out.

_I'm hopeless_, she thought as she climbed into bed.

* * *

Ana took breakfast in her room the next morning. She really didn't want to deal with the people downstairs. On her tray was the Daily Profit. She unfolded it and read the headline. She gasped and dropped her toast back on to the tray.

**HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS KILLED. DARK MARK SEEN ABOVE THE SCHOOL FROM HOGSMEAD.**

Ana set her tray to the side and grabbed her robe. She barely had it on before she ran from her room. She ran down the hall to Draco's room. She started pounding on the door. After a moment the door swung open. She pushed her way inside and shoved the paper in his face.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" said Draco as he spelled the room.

"What happened last night?!" she asked. "Is that what Bella was doing in the school?"

"Yes," he said. "We killed Dumbledore."

"We? As in?" she asked.

"Snape," said Draco.

Ana sank into the chair next to the door. Snape had killed the headmaster and acted like nothing was wrong. She nodded her head and left the room. She had a lot of thinking to do over the summer.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short. The next chapter will start with book/movie 7. As always, review and tell me your thoughts! ~Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

Anastasia had spent the summer at her own home. Bellatrix and Roldolphus had stayed at Malfoy Manor. It was nice to have the place to herself. She didn't have to answer to anyone and she didn't have to deal with Draco or Snape.

The new school year was about to begin. She'd gotten her letter and had her things sent to the house. Another owl flew through the open window and landed on the table next to her. It dropped a copy of the Daily Profit next to her plate and squawked at her. She smiled and gave it a piece of toast and five Knuts before it flew off. She unrolled the paper and about spit her pumpkin juice everywhere.

**SEVERUS SNAPE NEW HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS.**

"This is going to be fun…" she said as she readied her things for school.

* * *

The train station was more packed than usual. A new law had been passed that _all_ wizards and witches were to attend school, no exceptions. Ana set her trunk to the side along with her owl and made her way to the passenger cars. She slipped by everyone with only having to stop a few times to talk. She collapsed in an empty cart and pulled the blinds closed. Her wish of being alone on the ride to school was dashed when the door to her compartment opened.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" said a quavering voice.

She'd almost forgot she was married to Draco now.

"What?" she asked looking at the small boy standing in the door.

"D-Draco has asked for you. He's on the platform," he said before he disappeared.

Ana sighed as she stood up. She was hoping to avoid him until they reached the school. She put a smile on her face before she left the train. Draco was standing off to the side with his mother.

"Ana," said Narcissa. "How are things?"

"Good," she replied.

"And you got everything here okay? No troubles?"

"No, none at all," she replied.

"Good," said Narcissa. "I will see you for holiday break then?"

"Yes, I believe so," said Ana.

Narcissa nodded and turned around to leave. That left Ana and Draco alone on the platform.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"Good. And yours?" she asked as the made their way to the train.

"Good," he replied.

Ana knew what was going on at Malfoy Manor. She spoke with Bella twice a week over the summer. Lucius was a cowering, quivering fool, and according to Bellatrix, Draco wasn't much better most of the time. Snape had impressed Voldemort by killing Dumbledore. And after a quick owl to her mother, Ana found out that's why he is now headmaster.

Draco opened the door to the compartment that she had vacated earlier. Crabbe and Goyle were in it now. She rolled her eyes as she took her seat by the window. She was going to ignore those two blundering idiots if she could.

* * *

Snape was pacing back and forth in the headmasters office. Some of the paintings on the wall were giving him disapproving looks while the others looked at him with pity. It was the beginning of a new school year. Potter had disappeared from the radar which was pissing off Voldemort and he hadn't heard a single bit of news about Ana since she left the Manor at the beginning of the summer. Yes, she had been writing Bellatrix, but if she had said anything about him Bella was keeping it to herself.

There was a knock at the door before McGonagall entered.

"The students are arriving," she said.

Snape nodded his head. "Send Miss…er…Mrs. Malfoy up here when she arrives."

McGonagall nodded her head before she disappeared through the door.

* * *

Draco helped Ana out of the carriage when they reached the front of the school. He slipped his hand in hers as they walked up the stairs.

"Stop with the charade," she said pulling her hand free. "Go find Pansy and see if you can explain things to her."

Ana walked away from Draco as he dropped back to find Pansy. She was almost through the doors to the Great Hall when McGonagall stopped her.

"Yes?" she said.

McGonagall sighed, "The headmaster would like to see you," she said.

Ana let out a sigh as she followed her to the Griffin statue.

"Nightshade," said McGonagall.

The statue started to twist up and reveal stairs. McGonagall nodded towards the stairs and Ana walked forward. She picked a step and stood on it until the statue stopped moving. She walked the last few steps up before she reached the top. She sighed as she stepped forward towards the door. She took a deep breath and knocked once.

* * *

Snape turned to face the door when there was a knock. It had to be Ana. He straightened his robes before he called for her to enter. She looked the same, although she looked to have lost a bit of weight. She was in her proper robes. Nothing had been spelled to look different or shorter. He gave a mental sigh when he realized that she wasn't interested in him anymore.

"Yes, headmaster?" she said from the door.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tried it again and still nothing came out. He finally collapsed in his chair with his head in his hands.

Ana watched him for a moment. Something was bothering him, but she had to keep telling herself that she didn't care. He hadn't tried to contact her at all this summer, but she hadn't tried either. When he collapsed in the chair she let out a sigh and walked cover to the desk.

"Headmaster?" she said quietly.

"Don't call me that," he said from behind his hands.

"What do you want me to call you, then?" she asked.

"Severus," he said.

"I can't do that," she said. "At least not at school."

"Who is going to stop you?" he asked looking up at her. "You're married to Draco, whose family has ties to the most powerful wizard alive. No one is going to stop you."

Ana groaned as he spoke.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop reminding me," she said.

"What?" he asked, this time slightly confused.

"Everyone keeps reminding me that I'm _married_ to Draco," she said sitting in one of the chair opposite him. "I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Does he know this?" asked Snape.

"Yeah. He's trying to smooth things over with Pansy right now," she answered looking up at him.

"Parkinson?" asked Snape.

"Yeah. We both decided to be married in name only," replied Ana. "We get together twice a week to…ya know…so everyone stays happy, but other than that we could give two shits about each other."

Snape's heart leapt at that bit of news. He had thought she'd grown fond of Draco over the summer. Draco had spent the time he wasn't in meetings away from the house. His excuse had been that he was going to visit Ana. Apparently he'd been off seeing Miss Parkinson for most of the summer.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "Lonely. Draco was the only one to come see me. Rodolphus came a few times, but he didn't stay long. What about you? You look like shit."

Snape chuckled. "Things have been…difficult," he said.

Ana nodded. "I better get back to the Great Hall. Unfortunately Draco will begin to worry if I'm gone too long."

Snape nodded as she stood up to leave. She was almost to the door when he called to her.

"Ana?" he said standing up.

She stopped and turned to face him. He made his way across the room towards her. When he was close enough he leaned down and kissed her. It was only supposed to be a quick and gentle kiss, but it turned into so much more.

* * *

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Snape lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as well. They could hear gasps from the paintings around the room as they clumsily made their way back to the desk. When he was sure they were close enough he dropped her onto the oak desk and pulled her robes from her. There was no time or need for niceties. He lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. She had him out of his pants just as quickly. She leaned forward for another kiss and he pushed into. Her gasp/moan was silenced by the kiss.

He thrust into her repeatedly. They didn't have time to take it slow. Anyone could walk in at any moment an catch them. Heaven forbid if these painting decided to talk to the others. Too quickly he could feel his release coming closer. He reached between them and started to rub her sensitive nub quickly. She started to gasp more and dug her nails into his shoulders. Finally her inner walls began to flutter around him and he released his seed.

When they recovered he was still seeing black spots. It had been too long since he'd had a release like that. Ana was just as dazed as he was. She slid off the desk and righted herself with a few carefully chosen spells. When she was presentable she turned to leave.

"Ana…" he said again.

"Yes, Severus?" she said not turning to look at him.

Severus wanted to tell her that he loved her, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Ana took a deep breath and turned to look at him. She had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Goodbye Severus," she said as she disappeared out of the office.

Severus slammed his head against the desk when the door closed. He was going to fuck this up before he could tell her how he felt.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it has taken me this long to post. Been so busy with the baby. Anywho! Here is Ch10 - Ch12. Hope you enjoy! ~Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

"Where were you during the feast?" asked Draco as they entered the common room.

"Somewhere," she said avoiding his gaze.

"It looks like she got laid," said Pansy coming up behind them. "I know kiss swollen lips when I see them."

Draco turned his gaze of his "wife." She wasn't denying the accusation but she wasn't agreeing to with either.

"Well?" he said.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Ana twisting around to face him. By now they had started to collect a crowd of onlookers. "You have Pansy, why can't I have anyone?!"

"Because!" shouted Draco.

"Oh, that's a good reason. So it's okay for _you_ to have a wife and a girlfriend or two, but I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life?!" shouted Ana. "I didn't want to be married to you in the first place. Your crazy ass family sprung it on me!"

"They are your family too!" shouted Draco.

"I'm adopted! I have my own family!" she shouted back.

"What?" said Draco.

"I spent the summer looking for them," she said, the anger starting to leave her voice. "I wanted to know where I came from and who I really was."

"And _who_ are you?" asked Pansy.

"My last name was Duke," she said. "My parents were killed during the first Wizarding War and I was tossed in an orphanage. I have two sisters and a brother. They live with my birth mother's sister in Glasgow."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to send her an owl," said Ana. "And if the interrogation is over, I'm going to bed."

* * *

Snape stood pacing in his office again. He was having a hard time focusing on other things. And it didn't help that some of the painting were glaring at him. He slouched in his chair and put his head in his hands and sighed. This was going to be more trouble than he thought.

* * *

Ana sat in her bed with the curtains drawn. She written three letters to her "aunt" but she didn't know if she wanted to send them. She sighed as she crumpled them up. She poked her head out and looked at the clock on her night stand. It was almost midnight. She looked around the room and saw that the other girls were asleep. She slipped out of bed and pulled her shoes on. She grabbed her robe as she tip-toed out of the dorm. On her way through the common room she tossed the letters in the fire.

"I see you are out for you night time strolls again this year," said the painting as she slipped through the door.

"Old habits die hard," she said.

"Congratulations, by the way," he said. "The castle is just abuzz about your marriage to Draco."

"Yeah…" she said half-heartedly as she walked away.

Ana quietly made her way through the castle. The last thing she wanted to do was come across Filtch. He hated everyone so she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of it if she was caught. She stood for a moment looking at the stairs. She had to remember which way to go or she would be lost and most definitely get caught. As she climbed the stairs she heard a second set of footsteps. She slipped to the side behind a statue and waited.

"There is at least one Slytherin out of bed," said the woman. "Tobias said she's known to wander the halls at night."

"Let Filtch know to keep an eye out for her. There is a Hufflepuff missing as well and a Gryffindor," said the man.

"Stupid children," mutter the woman as they parted ways.

Ana waited for another moment or two before she continued on her journey. It took her another ten minutes to find the familiar statue. She walked up to it and took a deep breath.

"Nightshade," she whispered.

The stone steps came to life as the statue twisted up the column. She stepped forwards and rode the steps as far as they went. She climbed the last few before she was standing in front of a large oak door. She stepped closer and listened. She could hear movement but no talking. She gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

* * *

Snape looked up from his desk. It was almost one in the morning. No one should be awake, let alone coming to the headmaster's office. He closed his book and stood up. He had his wand at the ready, just in case. When he opened the door a body was flung at him, knocking him to the ground. He could hear the sound of the door slamming closed, as well.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, girl!?" he shouted as he righted himself. "It's well past curfew. And you're lucky the Carrows didn't find out sneaking about."

Ana stood there staring at him. This was not the reception she was looking for. "I…uh…I'm sorry. I'll go then," she said turning towards the door.

Snape watched her as she turned to leave. The life that he usually saw in her eyes was slowly fading away. Something was bothering her. He mentally shook his head. He had to distance himself from her. She was married now. And she wasn't his to begin with.

"Good night, Headmaster," she said as the door started to close.

"Ana, wait," he said giving in to temptation.

Ana stopped and turned to face him. He was leaning on his desk and staring at her.

"Come in," he said. "There is no point in running off now. You're bound to be caught if you do," he said.

Ana smiled a bit as she walked back into the office. Snape watched as she walked over to him. Her robe swished open for a moment and he knew she was in her pajamas. A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" she asked.

Snape didn't answer her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Snape had stood up to his full height and was moving to take her to his room when there was a knock at the door. He pulled back and set her down.

"Go through the door over there and wait for me," he whispered.

She nodded and slipped off her shoes and ran for the door making as little noise as possible. When Snape was sure she was through the door he cleared his throat and bade the knocker's entrance. It was the Carrows and Malfoy.

"Yes?" said Snape.

"He said he needed to speak with you," said the man.

Snape nodded and excused the siblings. He turned and sat down at his desk and waited to hear what Draco had to say.

"Do you know where Ana is?" he asked.

"Why should I know that?" asked Snape. "She is your wife after all."

"Shove off. It's not like I wanted to marry her in the first place," said Draco pacing the room. "That was all mothers' idea. And I'm not quite sure what had gotten into her and Auntie Bella either."

"Then why did you agree to it?"

"It wasn't my decision!" shouted Draco. "But that's beside the point now. We're married, end of story. What the problem is now, is that she has snuck out of the dorms. She was doing it a lot last year as well."

"Why do you think I know?" asked Snape sitting in his seat.

"The painting said she was making trips towards your classroom last year," said Draco. "Especially after her detentions."

"And?" said Snape.

"You know something you aren't telling," said Draco leaning on the desks.

"That's none of your business," said Snape. "Now, I suggest you get back to bed before _you_ end up serving detention."

"Where is she!" shouted Draco slamming his hand on the desk.

"_Petricficus Totalus!_" shouted Ana as she stepped through the door.

Draco's body went completely stiff before he dropped to the floor in front of the desk.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Snape.

"Why didn't you?" she said looking at him. "He knows something is going on. And sitting here yelling at each other isn't going to do anything about it."

Ana put her wand away and walked over to Draco. He was trying to glare at her but was unsuccessful.

"Listen and listen well," she said crouching down next to him. "You're to keep quiet about this. Understood. You have Pansy and I'm sure your mummy dearest wouldn't want to know about her, right? We will do what we must to continue being portrayed as the happy couple, but when it comes to everything else, BUTT OUT!"

Ana stood up and turned to Snape. He was leaning on his desk watching the exchange. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I think we have some unfinished business," she said pulling him towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco woke the next morning on the couch. There was a potion on the table with a note. He grabbed the note and read it.

_For the headache I'm sure you will have. ~Anya_

Malfoy grumbled as he downed the potion. He stood up and righted himself and then made his way down the hall to Ana's room. He pounded on the door until it was answered.

"Do you know what time it is!" shouted a red head as she opened the door.

"I don't really care. Is Ana in there?" he asked.

"No, she isn't," said the girl. "Hasn't been all night. We figured she was with you. Now I'm going back to bed."

The door was slammed in his face. He was fuming at this point. He twirled around and went back to his room. He scribbled a note to his mother before he sent it off with his owl. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

Ana opened her eyes as she stretched. Her bed was warmer than usual, but she wasn't complaining. She snuggled deeper into the covers and started to fall back asleep. She was nearly there when someone shook her shoulder.

"Go away! We don't have class today," she said turning away from the person.

"Get up," said Snape.

Ana opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her dorm and she certainly wasn't in her bed. She looked over at Snape. He was completely dressed, though his hair was still wet.

"You need to shower then leave," he said walking away from the bed.

"But there isn't any class today," she said with a mischievous smile.

"No," said Snape opening the bedroom door. "Narcissa is here and wants to speak with us. At Draco's request."

Ana sighed as she slid out of the bed. She found that a new set of clothes had been brought to the bathroom for her. She turned on the water and stepped in, relaxing in the warm spray. After ten minutes she stepped out and dried off. She slid on her skirt and the shirt that accompanied it. When she was presentable she made her way out of the bedroom.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting somewhat impatiently in the Headmaster's office. She was appalled when she received Draco's letter early this morning. Snape and Draco were pacing around the room as they waited on Ana to arrive. After another five minutes she came through the same door Snape had entered.

"What?" she said walking over to them. "What's so important that you had to show up here at the ass crack of dawn?"

Snape groaned as she plopped down in his seat. Draco's face was almost purple with fury.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!" he shouted. "AND YOURE OFF CAVORTING WITH OTHER MEN!"

"Right," said Ana.

Narcissa's head snapped over to Ana. She was half expecting her to deny the accusations.

"But you have been doing the same thing with Pansy Parkinson all summer as well," said Ana leaning forward on the desk. "So this would be the pot calling the kettle black, now wouldn't it?

"Ana, you have to understand," said Narcissa from her seat. "It is our job as women…"

"Don't give me that bullshit about _sticking by our men_," she said. "The fact that Voldemort has set up his headquarters in your house is the ONLY reason you are still with Lucius."

"That is absurd!" said Narcissa half-heartedly. "I…I love him…"

"Yeah, just like I love blast-ended Skruts," Ana. "If you are going to get mad at me, you best be sending some of it his way as well."

Narcissa opened and closed her mouth a few time before she decided to stay quiet. Ana had a triumphant smirk on her face as she leaned back in the chair.

"Mother!" said Draco turning to face her. "This was your idea! Do something about it!"

"I wasn't my idea. Your father came to me about it, because the Dark Lord wanted it so," she said. "This matter is out of my hands entirely if we cannot come to a conclusion now."

"I say she stops what she's doing and act like a proper wife!" shouted Draco.

"How about this," said Ana pulling out her wand. "_Impedimenta!_"

Draco fell to the floor as the lower half of his body seized up. Ana stowed her wand and leaned back.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" mutter Snape. "Let's keep level heads, shall we. If Draco wishes to continue his liaison with Ms. Parkinson, I think it's only fair that Ms. Lestrange -"

"Malfoy," muttered Draco.

"Can continue her liaisons with whoever she chooses," continued Snape. "So long as she and Draco come to terms on procreation and the necessities that go with it."

Narcissa thought for a moment. "It seems fair to me, Draco. This was a marriage of necessity and not love. As long as you two….ya know…I see no problem in the arrangement."

"But…but…but!" shouted Draco.

"Knock up Pansy for all I care," said Ana.

Draco stepped up to her and smacked her across the face. As she recovered she pulled her wand out, and Draco did the same. Snape stepped up and grabbed her around the waist, turning her away from her husband as Narcissa stepped in front of Draco.

"Listen to me!" said Narcissa. "Devise a plan that won't have you at each other's throats, or take your complaint to _him_. Understood!?"

Draco put his wand away after a few moments. Snape was still wrestling with Ana for her to do the same. Finally he wrestled her wand away from her and slipped it into his robe with his, although he still stayed between the two.

"Fine," said Ana. "I suggest we meet up once a month to _mingle_ and anytime between that is spent how we want to spend it, with or without each other."

Draco stood there for a moment. He wanted to object to the whole thing, but doing that would go against the Dark Lord's wishes. He finally sighed in defeat and agreed. Narcissa nodded and left the three of them alone. Draco was glaring at Snape as he stood to leave the room. When the door slammed closed Ana stood up and walked over to Snape and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think it's time you went back to your room," he said stepping away from her.

Ana dropped her arms and quietly left the office.

* * *

It had been two months since she last had any alone time with Snape. He seemed to be avoiding her again. The school had pretty much gone under martial law as well. No one could go anywhere without an escort.

She sighed as she sat in her potions class. Her monthly _mingle_ with Draco was that weekend and she wasn't looking forward to it. Class had just started and she beginning her potions. Pansy had moved to their table, kicking Crabbe and Goyle to another. She rolled her eyes as she watched Pansy help Draco with his potion. She thought she was gonna be sick from the exchange. No, wait…she _was_ going to be sick!

"Professor…" she said, her hand shooting up in the air.

"It's not a hard potion, Ms. Anya," said Professor Slughorn.

"No, I need to be excused…" she said stopping midsentence.

There was no time now. She grabbed the nearest empty cauldron and tossed her breakfast into it.

"Oh, dear," said Slughorn as he walked over to her. "Are you quite all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit ill. I will be fine," she said. "Sorry about…"

Again she stopped midsentence and tossed her cookies. The professor looked as though he might get sick as well.

"Draco, why don't you escort her to Madam Pomfrey?" said Slughorn.

Draco nodded and turned off both cauldrons. He linked arms with Ana and led her from the room. When they were a safe distance away he said something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Because it's not obvious that I'm tossing my cookies?" she said at him. "I don't know. Let's just get there quickly."

Draco nodded and led her through a secret passage. The finally reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her tiny desk looking over a few charts. She looked up when the door swung open.

"Yes?" she said.

"Ana is sick," said Draco.

"Put her on the bed there and then you go back to class," said Poppy. "It's nothing a little potion can't fix. Off you go Draco."

Draco helped Ana into the bed before he quickly left the infirmary. Poppy turned and dug through her potion cabinet before she walked over to Ana's bed. Ana smiled weakly at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This isn't going to taste very well, but it will help," said Poppy.

Ana nodded. She almost had the potion to her mouth when another wave of nausea hit. Poppy conjured a cauldron and put it in front of Ana. After a few moments and laid back in the bed and groaned. Poppy looked at the potion and the set it aside. She pulled her wand out and muttered a few words under her breath. After a moment or two a very light pink light floated out of the end of her wand and hovered over Ana before it disappeared. Poppy gasped and took the potion back to her cabinet.

"You stay in bed," she said. "I will be right back."

Poppy ran from the infirmary as quickly as possible. She had two people to talk to, and they were both on the other side of the castle. The first person she found was Minerva.

"Oh, Minerva, thank goodness," said Poppy stopping in front of her.

"What is it Poppy," said McGonagall. "You look as if you've had a fright."

"OH, I have," said Poppy. "Where is the Headmaster?"

"I think he is making rounds around the castle," said Minerva.

"Find him and bring him to the infirmary," said Poppy swiftly turning and leaving.

McGonagall look confused but did as she was asked.

* * *

Ana was startled when the hospital doors swung open. Poppy was looking frantic as ever. She was followed by Snape and McGonagall.

"What's going on?" asked Ana sitting up in the bed. "I've stopped tossing my cookies, can I leave now?"

"No, you stay put," said Poppy.

All three of them ignored her as they walked into Poppy's office.

"What is it, woman?" said Snape after the door was closed.

Poppy wasn't taking and changes. She put a silence charm on the room before she collapsed in her seat.

"Well?" said Minerva patting her shoulder. "The girl is ill, that's all. There isn't anything to get worked up over."

"Yes, there is," said Poppy. "She's pregnant."

"What?" said Minerva, stopping mid pat.

Snape had stayed completely quiet.

"Draco brought her in saying she'd been sick in class," said Poppy. "I was going to give her a potion to fix it and then send her back. But she started getting ill again. I don't know why I thought to test her but I did. It came up positive."

"Maybe a second opinion? What do you think Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"Uh, yes. Definitely," he said.

They walked out of the office and over to Ana. She was lying back staring at the ceiling. McGonagall pulled out her wand and started muttering under her breath. After a few moments a pink light drifted out of her wand and hovered over Ana before it disappeared again. All three professors looked stunned.

"What? What is it?" asked Ana. "You all look like I'm dying."

"Um, well," stammered Poppy. "You aren't dying."

"Then what's going on?" asked Ana.

"Severus, why don't you go retrieve Draco," said Minerva.

Minerva whispered something to Poppy who agreed. After a moment Poppy had Ana drink a potion. Ana knew what it was when she started to feel sleepy. After a moment she closed her eyes and was lost in her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 12. Chapter 13 will go up soon, so bee looking for that! In the mean time, review and let me know what you're thinking so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Ana woke the infirmary was completely dark. She sat up and stretched. She was startled by a voice next to her.

"How did you sleep?" asked Narcissa.

"Fine," said Ana turning to face her. "Where is everyone?"

"Draco is in his last class of the day and Poppy has given us a moment to talk," said Narcissa lighting a candle.

"Talk? About what?" asked Ana stretching again.

Narcissa's smile grew. She placed a hand on Ana's knee as she spoke. "You're pregnant."

"He he…what!?" said Ana. "That's can't be possible!"

"What do you mean? You and Draco have been…haven't you?" asked Narcissa.

"Unfortunately, but I been taking contraceptive potions," said Ana.

"Then…oh my…" said Narcissa.

"What? What is it….oh shit…" said Ana as it too donned on her.

"I think for now, we just assume that it is Draco's," said Narcissa. "He knows as well. Until we can determine otherwise, it's Draco's baby. Understood?"

"Perfectly. But how are we going to determine otherwise until it's born?" asked Ana.

"There are ways around that," said Narcissa. "Just get some of his hair and bring it back to Poppy."

"Wont she be curious?" asked Ana.

"I will deal with her," said Narcissa. "You just deal with that."

Ana nodded and climbed out of bed. She slipped her shoes on and practically ran from the hospital. Since she was running she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing or where she was going. When she turned the corner she slammed into a black wall. It was Snape.

They both fell to the ground in a clash of curses. In the tumble Ana was able to snag a few hairs before she stood up, apologized quickly and then took off again. Snape was muttering to himself as he rubbed his head where she'd pulled the hair out.

* * *

The infirmary doors slammed open as Ana came running through. She skidded to a stop next to Narcissa who had a small phial with blonde hairs in it. There was a cauldron on Poppy's desk. She looked up when Ana came bursting. She held out her hand and took the hairs from her. She stuck them in a similar phial and handed it back to her.

"Hold out your arm," said Poppy.

Ana did so and Poppy stuck a needle in her arm and drew out a small amount of blood. She put it in the simmering potion and waited. After a grueling ten minute wait she turned off the flame and spooned a little of the potion in each of the phials.

"Now shake them," she said corking them.

Ana shook hers like there was no tomorrow and it looked like Narcissa wanted to do the same. After a minute of shaking they stopped and set them on the table and waited.

"It should only take a few moments. It will turn pink if he is the father," said Poppy clearing away her things.

The liquid in the bottles swirled around the hairs for a moment or two. They both were switching between colors before they stopped. The phial with Draco's hair stayed a murky blue color while the other turned a shade of light pink.

"Shit!" said Ana as she collapsed in her chair.

"Does he know?" asked Narcissa.

"He was here when McGonagall did the spell, but other than that he is oblivious," said Ana.

"Were you trying…" said Narcissa.

"No," said Ana. "After the impromptu meeting two months ago we haven't been together."

Narcissa nodded. "I think for now we should keep this between ourselves, hmm?"

"Agreed," said Ana staring at the phial.

* * *

Poppy was puttering around the infirmary when the doors opened. Ana looked up from the book she was reading, she was stuck doing homework while she was in the infirmary, it was Snape. She quickly averted her gaze and tried to concentrate on what she was reading. Snape cleared his throat; he was standing at the foot of her bed.

"We should talk," he said in his usual tone.

Since there was no one else in the hospital Poppy excused herself and left them to their business. Ana let out a sigh and closed her book and set it to the side. She kept her eyes on her feet. Neither one said anything for quite some time. Ana was the first to break the silence.

"What is it you want?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"I, uh, came to congratulate…um…you…" he said.

"Excuse me?" she said, finally looking up at him.

She took in his appearance. He looked disheveled. His cloak was wrinkled and his eyes were bloodshot. This was not the normal Snape standing in front of her. He was upset about the whole thing.

"Um…thanks?" she said slightly confused.

"You sound confused," he said. "Aren't you happy? You and Draco are going to be parents."

"Yeah…ecstatic…" she said rolling her eyes. "That's just what I want, to be _stuck_ with _him_ for the rest of my life."

At the point Poppy came back into the room carrying the two phials from earlier in the day. She was muttering to herself as she disappeared into her office. Snape had noticed the phials as well and his hand went to the back of his head. He turned to look at Ana who, again, had averted her eyes. She was looking everywhere but him.

"You pulled out my hair earlier today," he said.

There was no question in his voice. It was a statement. He knew it and she knew it, now he wanted to know _why_ she did it.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she said reaching for her book again. "But, I need to get some rest or Poppy with get mad."

Snape was about to say something when Poppy came out of her office saying something about Ana needing to eat something and then get some rest. Snape stepped away from the bed as a house elf brought a tray over. He turned and walked into Poppy's office and waited for her to return.

Poppy knew Snape was in there, she had seen him walk in. She closed the door behind her and warded it before she sat down at her desk. The phials were still sitting on the desk as well.

"Poppy," he said. "I usually don't ask you for anything, but…"

"Shut it and sit down," she said. "We need to talk anyway."

Snape did as he was told and took the seat opposite her. She took the phials in each hand and held them up for him to seem.

"What do you see?" she said.

"It looks like a paternity potion," he said. "But why…"

"Look closer, what do you see?" she asked again.

Snape leaned forward and looked at the phials. In one were a few strands of white-blonde hair, or they were before going into the potion. In the other were a few strands of jet black hair. He squinted his eyes to make sure it wasn't a play of the lights before he sat back in his seat.

"I assume you are missing a few stands," she said putting the phials away. "Wouldn't surprise me if you were. Got anything to say yet?"

Snape was sitting perfectly still in his seat. He was trying to control his breathing as well. After a few moments Poppy started talking again, or shouting.

"Speak!" she shouted, slamming her hand on the desk. "What were you thinking!? And with a student!? I should tell Minerva!"

There was a light knock at the door. When it swung open it was McGonagall with Filch. Filch was carrying one of the paintings from the headmaster's office. Filch leaned the painting against the wall. The woman righted herself as he did so.

"Poppy, this was headmistress Alessandra McWhorter," said Minerva.

The woman in the painting smiled and waved at the Healer.

"Alessandra?" said Minerva.

She cleared her throat and took a seat in the arm chair in her painting. "Dumbledore was quite aware of what was going on with Professor Snape. He would spend hours muttering in the office about something," she said. "It wasn't until the start of term this year that we found out what it was," she paused a moment to glare at Snape.

"And what was that?" asked Minerva.

"That he was bedding on of the Slytherin students," she said. "It's an outrage! A scandal! He should be removed at once!"

"Filch, would you please return Headmistress McWhorter to the study," said McGonagall.

Once the door had closed behind him Minerva sat down in the empty chair. Both Poppy and Snape had stayed quiet the whole time.

"There is a part of me who agrees with Alessandra," started Minerva. "But, after hearing the story the first time I went looking for her records," she paused a moment. "And according to the law, set by the Minister of Magic, Snape has broken no laws. Anastasia is of age and can do as she pleases. The only rule he has broken, well," she said pausing again, "Well, it isn't a rule.

"What do you mean?" asked Poppy. "He's been cavorting with a student!"

"Yes, I'm aware of what our headmaster has been doing," said McGonagall. "BUT, there isn't a rule that says what he is doing is wrong. I've read the book over twice, it is frowned upon, but there have been no instances in school history to warrant such a rule."

"But…but…" said Poppy pointing to Snape and then the potion.

"Yes, it is regrettable that Ana is pregnant while she is at school," said Minerva. "But after talking to Draco's mother, those few of us who know who the _real_ father is, we will keep quiet on the situation."

"What do you mean?" asked Poppy.

"We will congratulate Draco the next time we see him," she said. "Understood?"

"Yes," said Poppy reluctantly.

Minerva nodded and then stood and left the room. Poppy sent another glare towards Snape before she, too, left to tend to her only patient.

* * *

"When can I go back to my room?" asked Ana later that night. "I'm not tossing my cookies, I'm perfectly okay."

Poppy ignored her as she puttered around the infirmary. Ana huffed as she flopped back on her bed. A few moments later the infirmary doors opened and a house elf came hurrying in with a piece of parchment. He ran over to Madam Pomfrey and handed it to her. She looked up at Ana and sighed.

"The headmaster wishes to see you in his office," she said.

Ana climbed out of the bed and put her shoes on. She followed the elf out of the hospital wing and towards the headmaster's office. When they reached the Griffon statue the elf whispered the password and disappeared. Ana walked up the stairs and over to the large oak door. She knocked once before entering. Snape was standing next to his fireplace and Draco was sitting in one of the winged back chairs. When she entered Draco stood up and walked over to her. He offered her his arm, which she refused and walked over to the fire.

'What's going on?" she asked.

"We've been summoned," said Draco nodding to his arm.

Ana nodded. Draco stepped up to the fire; he tossed in his floo powder and disappeared in flash of green smoke. Ana stepped up next. She stepped into the empty fireplace and readied herself. She took a deep breath and dropped her powder. She, too, disappeared in a flash of green smoke and fire.

* * *

When she arrived at Malfoy Manor she stepped out of the fireplace. Narcissa was there with a small brush and dusted off the remaining soot. Ana took a couple of steps before she was running towards the closest bathroom. Bellatrix followed quickly after her.

When Ana came out of the bathroom she was engulfed in a frenzy of black hair and clothes. She wrapped her arms around Bella in a quick hug before she stepped back from her. Bella had a genuine smile on her face for the first time in a very long time. Granted she still looked a little deranged, but she was really happy.

"How do you feel?" asked Bella.

"Ill," said Ana grabbing her head. "I don't think I should be traveling by floo for a while."

"She okay?" asked Narcissa.

"No, she might be ill for quite some time," said Bella. "I'll take her up to her room and the rejoin you later. I should be back before the Dark Lord arrives."

"And where were you going Bella?" asked Voldemort as he suddenly appeared in the foyer.

"I…well…you see…" she stammered.

"I'm sick," said Ana who was looking a slight shade of green, even then.

"How unfortunate," he said walking over to her. "But I think you know the way to your room without an escort, hm?"

"Quite right, but unless Narcissa wants to clean my vomit off her floors, I think its best that _someone_ escort me to the room," said Ana. "Shit…"

Ana covered her mouth and darted back into the bathroom. When she exited a few moments later Snape had joined the group and Voldemort had a sickly smile on his face. He was also patting Draco on the back.

"Severus, make sure she gets to her room," said Voldemort as he disappeared into the dining hall.

Ana groaned as she made her way slowly up the stairs.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Snape.

"Floo is a bad idea for a while," she said as she opened her door. "I'm good, you go," she said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 13 & 14. Sorry it took so long to post them, but I've been having technical difficulties with my computer. Hopefully everything has been fixed and i wont have anymore problems. Enjoy! ~Kat**


	14. Chapter 14

Snape stood outside her door. She'd just slammed the door in his face. Honestly, it shouldn't have upset him. He should be used to it by now, but it did. He shook his head and turned to leave. He wasn't two steps from the door when he heard her scream. He pulled out his wand and blew the door off the hinges. He stepped over the pieces and walked into the room. Ana was lying on the floor clutching her stomach. As he reached her he could hear footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall.

"OH MY!" shouted Narcissa as she rounded the corner.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" shouted Bellatrix who was only seconds behind her sister.

"Owl St. Mungo's and let them know I'm on my way," Snape said ignoring their shouts.

Narcissa disappeared to send the owl while Bella followed close behind Snape. Draco was standing at the bottom of the grand staircase watching everything. He didn't look the least bit worried.

"Floo will probably be the best way…" started Narcissa, but Snape walked right past the living room.

The front door flew open and he walked out and down then front path.

"What are you doing?" asked Bella as they reached the front gate.

"I will apparate there and return," he said stepping through the wrought iron gate.

As soon as he was on the other side he disappeared. Bella stood there a moment before she ran back into the house. Draco was still standing at the stairs, but now he had a smirk on his face. Bella frowned at him but walked back into the dining room. Narcissa saw the smirk as well and made a mental note to talk to him after the meeting.

* * *

Snape appeared just outside the Wizarding Hospital. He wasn't two steps inside when two Healers rushed to him.

'What happened?" they asked looking over Ana.

"I'm not quite sure," he said.

The head Healer nodded and cast a levitating charm on Ana's body. As they started to move her down the hall Snape stopped the other Healer.

"She is pregnant as well," he said.

The Healer nodded and took off after the first. When they were out of sight Snape apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He was bombarded by Bella as soon as he was through the door. He completely ignored her and sought out Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa jumped when the living room doors slammed open. Draco was lounging on one of the sofas. Apparently Narcissa had been lecturing him. The doors slammed closed behind Snape and locked. He pulled out his wand and advanced on his godson. Draco was still wearing his smirk.

"What did you do to her?!" shouted Snape pointing his wand at Draco.

"Severus!" shouted Narcissa, but he was deaf to her shouting.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Draco.

"You know exactly what I mean! What did you do?!" shouted Snape again, this time putting his wand to Draco's cheek.

Before Draco could say anything there was a blood curdling scream from the other side of the door. Snape waved his wand and the door flung open. Bella was crumpled on the floor clutching a piece of parchment. Snape saw an owl fly out an open window out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to Bella and pulled the parchment from her. Rodolphus and Lucius helped her to her feet before taking her up the stairs. Snape looked down at the parchment for only a moment before crumpling it in his hand.

"Severus?" asked Narcissa. "What's happened?"

"She's lost the baby," he said quietly. "The healers said she's ingested some kind of potion that terminated the pregnancy," he said stiffly.

"I'm sso ssorry, Draco," said Voldemort from the dining room door. "Ssuch a sshame sshe did ssuch a thing."

"She just couldn't handle it I guess," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"When will she be home?" asked Narcissa.

"They want to hold on to her to see if they can figure out what potion she took," said Snape.

Snape whirled around and grabbed Draco by his arm. He then proceeded to drag him up the stairs without a word to anyone. When they reached the floor above the door to Draco's room swung open. Once they were inside the door slammed closed and warded itself. If looks could kill Draco would've been six foot under at this point.

"What…did…you…give…her?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," smirked Draco. "She just couldn't handle being a mother of a bastard."

Snape just stared at him.

"You think I didn't know?" said Draco. "You think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't figure out what mother wanted some of my hair for? There are only a few potions that require a piece of someone and I highly doubt she was making polyjuice potion!"

Snape was still quiet.

"It also helped that I overheard Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall talking about it, as well," said Draco. "So how does it feel, Snape? Huh? To know that you've been bested by a 17 year old?"

Snape pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco, "Stupefy."

A jet of red light flew out of the end of his and. Draco fell back onto the floor. Snape sneered at him before he disapparated from the house.

* * *

**St. Mungo's**

Snape walked into the hospital. It was well past midnight and visiting hours were long since gone. As he neared the front desk a medi-witch walked over to him.

"Hello, Headmaster," she said. "Are you here to see about Anastasia?"

"Yes," he said looking down at the petite witch.

"Follow me," she said. "Normally we don't let visitors in this late to see patients, but since this happened at Hogwarts I figured you would want to know what was going on."

Snape nodded. The witch opened the last door at the end of the hallway. There was only one candle burning in the whole room. She picked up the candle and walked over to the bed. She picked up the chart and scanned over it before replacing it.

"How…how is she?" he asked.

"She's gone through a lot," said the witch. "Do you mind if we talk in the hallway, she's asleep right now?"

Snape nodded and stepped backwards into the hallway. The witch followed, closing the door behind her.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware that she was with child, right?" asked the witch.

"Yes," said Snape.

"From what we've found out so far is that she took a potion to abort the pregnancy. It was a very diluted potion since we only found small amounts in her system," said the witch. "We think she was mixing it with a contraceptive potion as a precaution."

"Do you…ahem…know who the father is?" he asked.

"The healer who attended her does. Would you like me to get Hazel?" asked the witch.

"Please," said Snape.

The witch walked down the hall to the front of the hospital. A few moments later she returned with a plump witch following her. The other one eyed him with suspicion.

"Follow me, _Headmaster_," she said walking past him.

She waved her wand and another door appeared. It was her office. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him before he took a seat. While he was doing this she pulled a file out of the large stack on her desk and sat down.

"Miss Lestrange was two months pregnant, is that correct, when you brought her in earlier?" asked Hazel.

Snape nodded.

"After a few tests we found out quite a few things," she said. "One was who the father had been, but you already knew that, didn't you? We confirmed this by talking to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. The second thing we found out was that she'd been with another man not long ago, a Mister Malfoy," she said glancing at the paper, "Ah, her husband."

"None of this is news to me," said Snape. "I was present at their union."

The woman glared at him before looking down at the folder. "We also found the abortion potion in her system. The interesting thing is she didn't drink it directly from the phial. We found a small pin prick on her left hip. It was injected into her system for maximum effect."

Snape nodded.

"The unusual thing about it is that the injection sight isn't where she would've been able to do it herself," said Hazel eyeing the man in front of her.

"Stop suspecting me!" shouted Snape. "If I didn't want her to procreate I would've taken the precautions beforehand!"

"I find it odd that a girl who is just barely of age is found pregnant by her Headmaster and then within two months aborts the pregnancy," said Hazel. "So until I have further proof, you are our prime suspect."

Snape stood up abruptly and left the office. He'd had enough of the woman. He opened the door to Ana's room and walked in. He locked and warded the door before he took a seat next to her bed. He leaned forward and lightly touched her hand. He knew it was Draco. Draco had been completely against the arrangement from the start. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. It had been a very stressful week.

* * *

Ana woke up to the sound of someone snoring. When she'd gone to bed the night before she'd been the only one in her room. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Finally her gaze fell on the source of the snoring. Snape was slouched in the chair fast asleep. He looked terrible, like he'd been awake most of the night. Or the past few nights.

Ana sighed as she looked down at her stomach. Healer Hazel had told her what had happened but now how it had happened. She was still trying to figure that part out. She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them. She stayed like that until she heard shifting beside her.

"Good morning, professor," she said not looking at him.

"Morning," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," she said. "They told me what happened."

Snape nodded.

"And don't ask me what I took because I don't remember taking anything other than my contraceptive potion," she said. "And I would brew that the right before. So I know no one tampered with that."

"It was injected into your hip," said Snape. "What most likely happened is that a spell was put on you while you were asleep and someone injected it straight into your system."

Ana finally turned to look at him and Snape was finally able to get a good look at her. Her face was puffy and her eyes were bloodshot and red. She'd been crying, and from the looks of it, she'd been doing it for a while.

"Was…was it you?" she asked as her voice started to quaver.

"No," he said. "He was instantly by her side. "I wouldn't ever do something like that to you. But I don't have a feeling I know who it was. It's just getting the confession out of him."

"Draco," said Ana knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"I must return to the Manor. Bell will want to know what's going on," said Snape.

Ana nodded as he kissed the top of her head. He disappeared out of the room a moment later.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Everyone, minus Voldemort, was sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast when Snape returned to the house. Bella was out of her seat in an instant and practically running across the room to Snape.

"Well!? What did they say!?" she shouted.

"Call yourself and return to your seat," said Snape pulling her hands off his robes.

Bella reluctantly let go of his robes and sat back down. Snape took his place at the table as the house elf brought food over for him. Bella was staring at him waiting for him to say something. Snape rolled his eyes and spoke.

"She is fine," said Snape. "They know what she took and how she took it."

"Why did she do it?" asked Bella.

"_She_ didn't," said Snape. "_Someone_ injected it into her hip while she'd been sleeping."

"But who would do such a thing?!" said Narcissa.

"Do they know who?" asked Lucius.

"They have an idea but nothing is definite," he said. "They originally thought she'd mixed it with a contraceptive potion since they found that in her system as well."

"Why was she taking contraceptive potions if she was already pregnant?" asked another witch.

"She only just found out," said Narcissa. "She didn't know she was pregnant already."

"But why was she taking the potions to begin with?" asked the witch. "The whole point of this union was to prolong the pure-bloods."

"She didn't want to have children," said Draco solemnly looking down at his plate.

_He's playing the depressed father part well_, thought Snape as he sneered at his Godson.

Just then an own flew in through an open window and dropped an enveloped on the table in front of Snape. He opened it and read the letter enclosed inside. He slowly folded it up and stood up from the table. He walked around to where Bella was sitting and handed her the letter. She looked slightly confused as she took it from him and read it.

As everyone watched her they saw the expression on her face go from confused to hurt to livid in the space of a few seconds. She slammed the letter down on the table as she stood up. She was glaring at her nephew at this point.

"_Dear Headmaster, I'm sorry for the assumptions yesterday during your visit. After further testing we have discovered who injected Mrs. Malfoy with the abortion potion. We, unfortunately, have discovered that it was her husband, Mr. Draco Malfoy, who delivered the potion. We have come to this conclusion after piecing everything together. The abortion potion, the contraceptive potion and his semen were all present at the same time in her body. Had it been someone else the abortion potion would've only been found with __**one**__the others listed. We are sorry for your loss. ~Healer Hazel, St. Mungo's_," recited Bellatrix.

By now she was standing behind Draco. All the color that had been in his face was completely gone.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO YOUR WIFE!?" shouted Bella. "TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"IT WASN'T MY BABY! SHE WAS CARRYING HIS BASTARD!" shouted Draco pointing at Snape.

Bella whirled around to stare at Snape. "Wh-what?!" she said in disbelief. "You s-slept with her knowing she was married to your godson!?"

"In my defense our liaison had started almost a year before she was wed to Draco," said Snape.

"She would've been underage at that point, Severus," said Narcissa.

"You will be happy to know, Bella, that she has picked up on your conniving ways," said Snape.

Bella smiled for a moment before she turned back to face her nephew. "Wait until the Dark Lord hears about this. You will wish you'd never seen her!" shouted Bella as she rolled up her dress sleeve.

"Bella, please!" shouted Narcissa. "Let's be rational about this. I'm sure we can handle this without having to bring him into it!" said Narcissa grabbed her sister's arm.

Bella hesitated before she lowered her arms. As she did so she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Draco. "Stupefy!" she shouted.

Draco fell back onto the floor for the second time in two days. Narcissa glanced at her husband who had a shocked look on his face. She looked over at her son and shook her head.

"Lucius, would you take him up to his room please," said Narcissa.

Lucius stood and waved his wand, levitating his son a few feet off the floor before he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the long await Chapter 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you think he knows?" asked Narcissa after everyone else had left the house.

"Possibly," said Bella.

"So there is a chance he doesn't know," asked Narcissa with a faint smile.

"That is very doubtful," said Snape standing next to the fire. "We are all very lucky if he knows and has yet to do anything about it."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Narcissa. "There is no way Draco can escape punishment."

"He brought it on himself!" shouted Bella.

"She was carrying someone else's bastard!" shouted Lucius. "I think he has every right."

"Bugger off you cad!" shouted Narcissa.

Narcissa sighed as she took the glass of Firewhiskey from her sister and took a sip. Lucius took his leave and left them alone with Snape. Bella stood up and walked over to him and glared at him.

"Say what you're thinking, woman. Otherwise don't bother me," said Snape turning to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she shouted.

"Yes, I could have told you and you would've gone running off to tell the Dark Lord who would most likely not approve and have done this all the sooner," said Snape downing his drink.

With that he took his leave of the house and returned to his own.

* * *

Snape sat in the worn out arm chair in his cramped library at Spinner's End. He had poured another glass of Firewhiskey and was slowly working his way through it. The bottle sitting on the table next to him was all but empty. He stood and started pacing around the small room. He had the bottle in one hand and the glass in the other and he was muttering to himself about Draco. After a moment or two he turned to the fireplace and threw the bottle into it. The fire sprang to life for a moment before it settled back to its low burn. Snape collapsed in his arm chair again with his hand across his face.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by. Anastasia was back at Malfoy Manor. She had practically locked herself in her room, avoiding everyone, especially Draco. Unfortunately they would have to return to the school soon. Snape and Madam Pomfrey could only make excuses for their absence for so long.

Ana sat on the large bed and stared out the window. It was cloudy, but there was rarely a day when the sun did shine, if at all. She was off in her head and didn't hear the knock at the door. She shook her self from her daze and finally answered the door. Standing on the other side was Narcissa. She had a solemn look on her face as she entered the room. Ana closed the door behind her.

"Yes?" said Ana staring at the woman's back.

"I'm sorry about everything you have gone through," said Narcissa.

"You're sorry?" said Ana with disbelief. "I figured you would take Draco's side in this."

"While I am not happy about what transpired between Severus and yourself, I would never condone the actions Draco took," said Narcissa. "I don't know where he got the ideas from, but they certainly did not come from me."

Ana nodded, Draco was a prat anyway. "What will happen to him?"

"The Dark Lord is _speaking_ with him now," said Narcissa flinching when she said "speaking."

Ana nodded. "And what of Severus?"

"That I do not know. He has been missing since everything was found out," said Narcissa. "I assume he is at his home, Spinner's End."

Ana nodded. She didn't know what his house looked like, but she could probably get close enough to find him. Narcissa left the room and Ana to her thoughts again. She already had her small bag packed to go back to Hogwarts. She grabbed her wand and made her way from the room as quietly as possible.

* * *

There was a knock at his front door. Snape stayed quiet hoping that whoever was there would go away. The knocking continued and started to get louder and more annoying. She grumbled and cursed under his breath as he jerked the door open. Standing in front of him was a very wet Anastasia. He hadn't realized that it was raining.

"Get out the rain," he said stepping aside.

"Finally!" she said walking past him. "I thought you were going to let me stay out there."

"I didn't know it was you or realize that it was raining," he said walking into the kitchen.

"It smells of FireWhiskey in here," she said pulling off her cloak and hanging it by the fireplace.

The return remark was only a grunt. She stood before the fire trying to dry and warm herself. Snape returned only moments later with a tray that held a tea pot and two teacups. He set it on the small table that had, only moments before, held the bottle of FireWhiskey.

"Have a seat," he said.

Ana nodded and took the only chair that was in the room. She looked around the room while Snape filled the cups.

"Here," he said. "It should warm you up a bit."

"Thank you," she said as she sipped the tea.

"What are you doing here?" he asked finally.

"I came to see you," she said looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can," she said slightly agitated.

"You should be getting ready to return to Hogwarts," he said.

"I'm all packed," she said motioning to the bag next to her feet.

Snape grunted in response. Right now she reminded him of the Granger girl. He wasn't sure he liked that.

"You still shouldn't have come," said Snape.

"Severus, you have ignored me since we spoke at St. Mungo's. Granted, some of that was my doing in order to avoid Draco, but…FOR MERLIN'S SAKE LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she shouted.

Snape jerked his head in her direction. He'd never seen her blow up like this before, on anyone. He set his teacup down and looked at her.

"Thank you," she said setting her cup down as well.

Ana stood up and stepped closer to Snape. She grabbed his hands in hers and started to talk again.

"I understand what you're feeling," she said. "I feel the same way. I don't know what exactly we had before the incident, but I know that my feelings for you have changed. What started out as a game to me has turned into much more. If you don't wish to see me anymore then tell me and I will never darken your doorstep again," she said looking up at him.

Snape stayed quiet even after she'd finished talking. When a few moments had gone by and he still didn't say anything Ana let go of his hands. She stepped back from him and grabbed her bag and her cloak. She muttered something as she made her way to the door. Snape finally came to his senses as the door started to close. By the time he jerked it open Anastasia was gone.

Snape mutter more curses under his breath and banged his head into the door a couple times for good measure. Things just weren't going his way and he was damn tired of it.

* * *

Hogwarts was a different place when she returned. She tossed her things on her bed before she left to join everyone in the great hall. As she made her way through the eerily empty halls a man stopped her.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked with a sneer.

"To dinner, unless you feel like detaining me longer," she said with a look of disdain.

"Just because you are in Slytherin House does not mean you are exempt for punishments," he said. "You were supposed to be at dinner a half hour ago. Detention."

Ana rolled her eyes. "When?" she asked.

"Right now. Follow me," he said turning on foot and walking away.

Ana's stomach growled as she followed him through the quiet corridors. He stopped next to a door and knocked. A woman who look almost identical to him opened the door.

"What do you want, man?" she answered.

"Detention," he said nodding to Ana. "Out in the halls."

"Really?" the woman said with a grin. "What house?"

"Slytherin," he said.

"Hmm. What a pity," she said without a hint of pity in her voice. "Enter."

Ana stepped through the door. She heard it close behind her but never heard the woman move. After a moment she felt the most excruciating pain travel through her entire body. She dropped to the floor and started screaming. Ana's screams could be heard throughout the silent castle.

* * *

After Ana had recovered from the curse she slowly made her way through the castle. She kept thinking she should find a place to hide from those horrendous people. As she walked by a bare piece of wall it slowly formed into a door. She stood there staring at it for a moment. She'd passed by this wall countless times and had never once seen a door there.

"It's amazing, isn't it," said a blonde girl walking up next to her.

"What is it?" asked Ana.

"The Room of Requirement," said the girl. "I'm Luna, by the way. Come on."

Luna walked up to the door and pushed it open. Once the girls were through the opening disappeared and formed a wall of mirrors.

"Who is she?" asked one girl.

"Oi! That's Malfoy's wife!" shouted another.

"This is Ana," said Luna.

"What happened to her face?" asked a girl quietly.

"Looks like the Carrows got a hold of her," said another boy.

"There is an empty hammock over there of you want it," said Neville walking over.

"Hey, Adriana is back. She said that Alberforth wants to see you," shouted Dean.

Neville nodded his head and jumped through the hold behind the painting.

* * *

"Neville," said Harry. "Oh, you look…"

"Like hell, I reckon," said Neville sticking his head out of the hole. "This is nothing. Seamus is worse. Hey, Ab, we've got a couple more coming through."

They all climbed into the hole and started down the long, dark hallway.

"Don't remember this on the Marauder's Map," said Ron.

"That's because it never existed till now," said Neville. "The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now," said Neville. "The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors.

"How bad is it with Snape as headmaster?" asked Hermione.

"Hardly ever see him. It's the Carrows you need to watch out for," said Neville.

"Carrows?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Brother and sister. In charge of discipline," said Neville. "They like punishment, the Carrows."

* * *

"So what happened to you?" asked Seamus.

"I had just gotten back to the castle and I was going to dinner with some guy stopped me. Said something about being at dinner a half hour late and then he took me for my detention," said Ana. "Some bitch cursed me while my back was turned."

"That'd be the Carrows," said Seamus. "They love torturing the students. But I don't think they've ever done it to a Slytherin, though."

"I'm not particularly in the good graces of the Slytherins at the moment," said Ana.

"Why not?" asked Dean. "Word is that you're carrying Malfoy's baby."

"Was," said Ana. "And it wasn't his."

"Whoa!" say a few of the people.

"Who's was it?" asked Lavender.

"I'd rather not say," said Ana.

* * *

"Hey, listen up, you lot," said Neville as he came back through the painting. "Brought you a surprise."

"Not more of Aberforth's cooking, I hope. Be a surprise if we can digest it," said Seamus.

Neville stepped aside as Harry walked up.

"Blimey!" said someone.

Everyone stood up and started clapping. Ana stood and slowly made her way towards the mirror. Part of it changed into a door big enough for her to slip out of undetected. She sighed as she stood on the other side of the wall. She slipped behind a tapestry as someone came running down the hall. It was the Weasley girl.

* * *

As Ana made it back to her room in the Slytherin dungeons someone came barging through waking everyone up. She groaned as she slipped on her shoes and her robe. She pulled her hair back and followed the group out of the common room. As they reached the main floor they were forced into a block formation and marched as a group to the Great Hall. Things had really changed.

* * *

When they reached the Great Hall the tables and been stacked to the side and they stood in four distinct groups. Snape made his way to the front of the hall.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour," he said. "IT's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."

The groups started whispering and murmuring.

"Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter they will be punished in a matter consistent with the severity of their transgression," said Snape staring out over the group. "Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty," he said.

"Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening I invite them to step forward…now," said Snape slowly walking through the Hufflepuff and Slytherin blocks.

Footsteps were heard before a unanimous gasp resounded around the room. Harry Potter had stepped out of the Gryffindor block.

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies," he said. "You still have a bit of a security problem, _headmaster_," he said practically spitting the last word out.

As he said that the rest of the order came walking through the large oak doors, led by Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"I'm afraid it's quite extensive," he said. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him. Tell them."

Snape drew his wand and took a step backward. Professor McGonagall stepped in front of Harry as she drew her wand. Snape hesitated but brought his wand back to the ready position. Without saying a word McGonagall fired a spell at him and he blocked it. She kept firing spells at him that he continued to block. The Carrows had drawn their wands as well. As McGonagall fired her spells she backed Snape up towards the dais. One of the spells he blocked backfired and hit the Carrows, knocking them to the ground. As he stood on the dais the disapparated through the stained glass window.

"Coward!" shouted McGonagall as he did so.

She turned to the group and magically lit the candles and torches in the room. As she turned to Harry he slumped to the steps.

"Potter?" she said touching his shoulder.

A girl in Ravenclaw started screaming and holding her head. Then another girl in Hufflepuff started. Everyone looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Then a very evil, and familiar, sounding voice was heard.

"_I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."_

The torches started burning at their normal brightness as the group recovered. Pansy stepped forward from the Slytherins.

"What are you waiting for?" she said. "Someone grab him," she said pointing at him.

"Shut it, Pansy," said Ana walking up to her. "You're more than outnumbered."

"Sod off you slut," said Pansy.

Ana pulled out her wand, as did Pansy. Before a word could be uttered Filch came running to the Great Hall with Mrs. Norris in his hands.

"Students out of bed! Students out of bed!" he shouted running into the room. "Students in the corridor.

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot," said McGonagall.

"Oh. Sorry, ma'am," said Filch.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune," said McGonagall. "If you would, I would like you, please, to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall."

"Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?" asked Filch.

"The dungeons would do," she said matter-of-factly.

The rest of the hall erupted into cheers. Filch started to lead the house from the hall. McGonagall reached over and grabbed Ana's arm and held her back shaking her head.

"I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?" said McGonagall.

"Time, professor. As much as you can get me," said Harry.

"Do what you have to do," she said. "I'll secure the castle."

Harry nodded and turned away.

"Potter," she said. "It's good to see you."

Harry nodded again.

"Um, professor," said Ana. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You're in a delicate position," said McGonagall. "As much I despise Severus right now, I doubt he would want you in harm's way. You are to return to Hogsmeade."

"Um, it won't matter," said Ana. "Draco saw to that."

McGonagall stared at her for a moment. "Are you positive?"

Ana nodded. "I was taken to St. Mungo's a little over a month ago...after the incident."

"Well then, you can either help us or you can join your housemates in the dungeons."

"I'm pretty handy with a wand, ya know," said Ana.

McGonagall smiled. "Then lets' get started."

* * *

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this! I've been working on so many things at once something was bound to get pushed to the back burner! But here it is! I will probably have one, _maybe_ two more chapters before i finish the story! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ana was walking through the Great Hall when a raven landed on the window next to her. In its break was a scrap piece of parchment. She took it from the bird. Before she could read it the raven flew off and out of sight. She unfolded the paper and looked at the scratchy writing.

_**Shrieking Shack**_

She turned the parchment over but that was all it said. She crumpled it up and tossed it in one of the hanging fire basins. She looked around to see that almost everyone was busy doing something else. She slipped past the few people in the Great Hall and disappeared out a side door. She closed her eyes and thought of the Shrieking Shack. The world around her blurred and she was sucked in on herself. When everything was right again she was standing at the base of the Shrieking Shack.

She took a deep breath and walked into the building. She slowly made her way up the rickety stairs. She could hear someone pacing on the floor above her. She pulled out her wand as she neared the only door on the landing. She pushed the door open enough to look inside. As she peered in she could see that it was Snape pacing around the small room.

"Severus?" she said pushing the door open.

The man in question had stopped pacing and turned to the door. His face was as calm as ever but she could see that he had fear in his eyes.

"Severus?" she said again walking into the room. "What are you doing up here?"

"I had to get away," he said turning to look out the window. "Things are about to get worse," he said nodding towards the castle.

Ana walked up to the window and looked out. A mass of glowing lights were hitting an invisible barrier around the school. The shack shook from the force of the hit on the school.

'What do we do now?" she asked not looking at him.

Snape didn't say anything as he stepped away from the window.

"Well?" she said turning to face him.

As she did he grabbed her face and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands traveled down her neck, past her shoulders until they came to rest on her hips. He slowly backed her against the closest wall. She moaned again as he pressed his hips into hers. She could feel a hard budge pressing into her.

Snape leaned down and nipped at her neck causing her to moan again. She finally gained control of her hands and ran them through his hair as she pushed him backwards.

"We can't do this," she said dropping her hands. "Our friends a fighting a war and we're up here making out. It's not right."

"In this moment, right now, I could care less about anyone else in the world," he said. "I should've said something when you came to visit me at my home, but like the fool I am I stayed quiet until it was too late," he said brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I have never in my life said this to anyone else, because it has never been true. And regardless of if you are married to that halfwit Draco, I will always love you Anastasia. Make no mistake about that."

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Those were the words she had spent almost a year waiting to hear. As they kissed he pushed her skirt farther up her thighs and ran his finger across her cloth cover core. She was wet and moaning for him. Ana tightened her grip on him with her legs as she reached between them and undid his trousers. When he was free he slammed into her causing her to moan and slam into the wall behind her. It was fast and it was rough, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh…Severus!" she shouted as she reached her high.

Severus came after her. He kissed her again as he set her feet back on the floor. As they righted themselves Severus looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"You need to leave!" he said in shouted whisper. "Now!"

"But…I thought…" she said staring at him.

"The Dark Lord is on his way here," said Severus helping her right herself. "I do not want him to find you here. Leave! Go back to my home and wait for me!"

Ana made for the door. Before she left she turned around. "What…what if you…"

"I have left everything to you. All I own is yours should that happen. Now go!" he said shoving her through the door.

Ana practically ran down the stairs when she was outside the building she disapperated back to the castle.

* * *

As she ran through the wreckage that was the school she heard _that_ voice again.

"_You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity._

_Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me._"

As Ana made her way through the Great Hall Voldemort's people disappeared. The group then set about tending to the wounded and the dead. She watched as Professor Lupin was carried in and laid next to a woman. As she continued down the long hall Professor McGonagall approached her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, professor," replied Ana.

"Where did you run off to?" asked McGonagall.

"I…uh…Snape…" she said looking at her feet. "He sent me a message to meet him in the Shrieking Shack. I couldn't not go…" she said starting to cry. "Has…has anyone…"

"Professor?" said Hermione walking up.

"Yes, Granger?" said McGonagall looking over at her.

"I wanted to let you know that Professor Snape was in the Shrieking Shack," said Hermione with a tear roll down her face.

"What are you crying for?" asked McGonagall.

"I saw his memories..."said Hermione. "Harry left them in Dumbledore's office…and I wanted…I couldn't help it…," she said looking towards Ana.

"Well?" said McGonagall.

"He and Dumbledore…they…they planned it…it was Dumbledore's idea…" said Hermione. "He was on our side…"

"What?" said McGonagall. "Wh-why?"

"For Lilly," whispered Hermione.

"Who-who is Lilly?" asked Ana.

"She was Harry's mother," said McGonagall. "He loved her."

"Oh…" said Ana looking down at her hands.

"He _loved_ her," said Hermione. "I don't know if Harry saw it, but the last memory was of Snape getting Dumbledore's blessing…"

"Blessing?" asked McGonagall.

"To…um…well…with…her…" said Hermione turning pink.

McGonagall turned to faced an equally shocked Ana.

"Apparently Professor Dumbledore approved…" said Hermione. "That he knew Snape loved you even if he didn't know it."

Ana dropped to a bench. Three was so much information swirling around in her head. Before she could say anything someone came running into the school.

"It's him! They're here!" shouted the boy.

Everyone who was able made their way to the front of the school, including Ana. As they ran out McGonagall sent two of the medi-witches to the Shrieking Shack

* * *

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" asked Ginny. "Neville, who is it?"

"Harry Potter…is DEAD!" said Voldemort.

"No! No!" shouted Ginny running forward.

Her father grabbed her and pulled her back, hugging her to his side.

"Silence!" shouted Voldemort casting a spell on them. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me," he said.

Voldemort turned and walked towards the death eaters and shouted "Harry Potter is dead!"

The group laughed at the statement. Bellatrix could be heard over them all.

"And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die," he said.

"Draco," said Lucius. "Draco."

"Draco…come," said Narcissa.

Draco hesitantly and slowly made his way across the court yard. Halfway across he was stopped by Voldemort.

"Well done Draco, well done," he said giving him a _hug_ (****if you've ever seen the movie you know how funny this part is…~kat****)

Draco continued across the crumbled courtyard and to his parents.

"Ana!" shouted Bellatrix. "My sweet girl! Come here!"

Ana just stood on her place staring at the woman.

"Anastasia!" shouted Bellatrix. "Come here at once!"

Ana turned around and walked farther into the crowd of students in front of the school.

"ANASTASIA! YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" shouted Bellatrix.

After a moment Neville started hobble forward with the sorting hat in his hands.

"Well, I must say I'd hoped for better," chuckled Voldemort.

The Death Eaters laughed.

"And who might you be, young man?" asked Voldemort walking over to him.

"Neville Longbottom," he said.

The group started laughing again.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something," said Neville.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say," said Voldemort.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," said Neville.

"Stand down, Neville," said Seamus.

"People die every day," said Neville turning to look at him. "Friends. Family. Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here," he said bringing his hand to his heart. "So is Fred…and Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us."

Voldemort started laughing at Neville.

"It's not over!" shouted Neville pulling The Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat.

At that point Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and to the floor of the courtyard.

"Confringo!" shouted Harry pointing his wand at the snake.

The fireball bounced off the snake and hit the group standing behind it. Harry took off in the other direction. The group in front of the castle gasped in delight and amazement at seeing Harry alive. The Death Eaters started disapperating out of the courtyard.

"No! No, come back!" shouted Bellatrix. "Lucius! Come back! Come back and fight!"

They all took off back into the castle. Ana grabbed her wand out of her robes and started fighting off familiar faces.

"You ungrateful bitch!" shouted Bellatrix casting a spell at her. "I took you in off the streets, and this is how you repay me!? You side with these…these mudbloods and blood traitors?!"

The two women started sending spells flying back and forth at each other. Ana tripped over some of the rubble in the floor. Bella advanced on her when Ginny stepped between them. Ginny blocked the spell that Bella had sent at her.

Molly looked over and saw the exchange. "Not my daughter, you bitch!"

Molly sent a spell flying at Bella who blocked it. Molly had a look of sheer terror on her face when Bella started to fight back. Something at that point over came Molly and she started fighting with more vengeance. She sent a spell flying at Bella that she wasn't able to block. Her whole body squeezed in on itself making her look deathly skinny. Molly sent another spell that hit Bellatrix that shattered her body to pieces.

Ana stood up and looked around at the Weasley family. "Th-thank you…" she said standing up.

"Are you all right? Nothing hurt?" asked Molly looking towards Ana's belly.

Ana lifted her hand to her stomach and gave a sad smile. "Nothing has been right in there for quite some time."

Molly sighed and hugged the girl. "Come on. Lots more to do!"

* * *

As morning dawned on the school everyone was relieved and overjoyed to know that Voldemort had finally been defeated. Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared out of the courtyard. Ana walked through the Great Hall. As she passed Neville she saw Luna sit down beside him. She smiled as she made her way towards the Weasley family.

Molly turned around when she heard someone walk up behind her. She smiled when she saw Ana. "Sit down, girl," she said. "They are bringing tea for everyone. And something a bit stronger for the adults," she said with a smile.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," said Ana.

"For what?" asked Molly.

"For everything my mother did to your family," said Ana.

"It over and done with," said Molly patting her hand. "Everyone has lost someone here today, and while its sand and we hurt, we are the stronger for it. Hmm."

Ana nodded her head. Before she could turn away Molly pulled her into a bone squeezing hug. Ana smiled as she hugged the stout woman.

"Ahem," said McGonagall walking over to them. "Might I have a word with you, Anastasia?"

Ana nodded and followed the professor to a secluded part of the hall.

"We found him," said McGonagall. "And I have also taken a look at Severus' memories," she said with a slight frown. "But I am sorry, Anastasia, about what has happened to you over the course of this year. In some way you have suffered more than most here. But, unfortunately, Severus…"

Before McGonagall could finish her sentence Madam Pomfrey came running over.

"Professor! Professor!" said Poppy as she caught her breath.

"Yes?" said Minerva.

"He's…he's…" said Poppy trying to catch her breath. "He's alive!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all Folks! I have decided that I'm going to write a sequel to this story, BUT it will be a while before I do that. I still have other stories that I need to finish and those will come first! You can thank Severussnape1984 for that! Anyway! Please Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
